New Student, Higurashi Kagome
by Dreamstar13
Summary: Kagome moves to a new school where special people go. She makes many friends, but when she meets the hanyou, Inuyasha, will she survive? Or will she actually fall in love with him? InuKag MirSan Ch 17 finally up!
1. Chapter 1: A New School, a New Life

Dreamstar: I told you guys I would start a story before the sequel to The Life After the Story. Hope you guys are all excited with this new story. I know this isn't close to Inuyasha. It just has the Inuyasha characters and Kagome's era. So here is my new story, New Student, Higurashi Kagome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and you all knew that didn't you.

* * *

Chapter 1

A New School, a New Life

POV (you'll probably have to guess)

Here I am, a new school year, and a new school. What I would give to live a normal school girl's life. Sadly, I'm not a normal school girl, I'm a priestess, and there's no turning back now. I started walking towards the average looking school…well, there are a lot of demons here and there, but hey, this is a school for them, so it is probably obvious about that. I met a girl…who was obviously a demon, at the front desk and asked if I could have my schedule.

"Sure, by the way, my name is Ayame. I don't work here, but I usually help the teachers out on the first day of school. Let's see…hey, you have the same schedule as a friend of mine, hold on, I'll call her. Hey Sango!" When Ayame yelled the name, a girl popped out of the other room.

"Hi Ayame, what's going on?" the other girl asked. Ayame pointed to me, and the girl got the picture. "What's your name?" She came up to me, a smile on her face.

"Higurashi, Kagome. And yours?" I asked after stating my name. She smiled at me.

"Taijiya, Sango, at your service. I'm guessing we'll probably be friends for a long time." Sango grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room. "If I remembered clearly, it is time for homeroom in, one minuet. We have to run if we want to make it."

I couldn't believe we actually made it. I was right now in the front of the class, with the teacher introducing a new student to the class.

"Class, today we have a new student at our school, please say hello." she turned to me…and then I remembered what I was supposed to do.

"Oh, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. I am honored to be at a new school." I said.

"Let's see…Ms. Higurashi, why don't you sit…in front of Mr. Taisho. Mr. Taisho please raise your hand." at the teacher's words, a silver haired, dog-eared boy raised his hand. I went towards that hand, and sat in front of him.

"So, you're new here wench?" the boy asked.

"Yes, and quit calling me wench." I told him.

"Ok, wench." I glared at him. I knew at once that he wasn't very friendly. I turned to my right and saw Sango waving at me. I waved back. I was glad I got Sango to talk to.

End of POV, Start of POV (guess again)

A little earlier…

Great, a new kid, what are we going to do with this kid. I looked to my left, unfortunately, it was Kikyo sitting there.

"Hi Inuyasha darling, looks like we'll be with each other this year." Kikyo said with a smile. I groaned. Great, Kikyo is with me again. I've never gone out with her, yet she still thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I turned my eyes toward her schedule and sighed with relief. Homeroom and PE were the only subjects I had with Kikyo.

"So, which schedule do you have?" From the look in her eye, she looked like she wanted the same schedule as me. I was glad she didn't.

"I have schedule A." I said, and at the same time, she groaned. Thank you kami I wasn't with her. Just then, Sango came rushing into the classroom, plopped in the seat in front of Miroku, and sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I made it." Sango panted, catching her breath. Just then, the teacher, Mrs. Takahashi (A/N: who owns Inuyasha) appeared in front of the class with a new student.

(A/N: Do I have to repeat that part again? You can read it again if you scroll back up.)

End of POV, after Homeroom…

Kagome began tapping her pencil against the table. She was so bored from the lecture in English. She stared n front of her at the teacher, trying to listen to what he had to say… but it failed to register into her brain. 'This is hopeless. We're Japanese, and we have to learn English. Why do we have to learn English?' Kagome thought. She picked up her English book and began flipping through it. '**The bird flew in the tree**, well, English is useful, not.' (bold will sometimes be used for English).

Inuyasha did not pay any attention to the teacher, but only to Kagome. 'What's with this girl. Why do I feel all weird around her?' Inuyasha thought, as he "coincidentally" read the same sentence Kagome did. 'I hate English…then again, I hate everything but PE in school.' Inuyasha continued skimming the book as the teacher continued his long, boring lecture.

Skipping to PE…

"Alright everyone. We have a new student today. Higurashi-san, please come up." Kaede-sensei commanded (I didn't think Ms. or Mrs. would suit Kaede's name at all).

"It's Kagome. I really don't like being too formal." Kagome told her.

"Ok, Kagome-chan. What can you do that's physical in this case?" Kaede asked.

"I play almost all sports, but I really love archery." Kagome said. Everyone, except Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, gasped. Kagome looked at everyone in the class, confused about what was going on.

"Well then. Kikyo, please come up. We'll see if we have a new champion at archery." Kaede said, as she gave both Kagome and Kikyo bows and arrows. Kikyo look fierce. 'I won't let this girl show me up. Especially in front of Inuyasha.' Kikyo aimed, and hit the center of the target.

"Yes, bull's-eye. Beat that." Kikyo challenged. Right as she said this, Kagome set three arrows onto her bow. 'What in the world is she doing? She'll never hit the dead center of the target like that.' But Kikyo was wrong, cause Kagome had launched all three at the target, with 2 of the arrows going behind the first in a line, landing on the target, with the arrows splitting the one before it.

"WOOO!" The class cheered as Kagome turned towards them and bowed. Kikyo was even angrier now. 'How dare she show me up. She will pay!'

"You were great Kagome!" Sango yelled as they were off to sign up for clubs.

"Well, being in a family of priests and priestesses, I have to be." Kagome said as she looked at all the different clipboards.

"Hello ladies." a voice from behind them said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Sango asked. Miroku was puzzled.

"Why, whatever would you mean my dear Sango? And who is this lovely lady. Would you consider bearing my-" he was cut off with a slap by Sango.

"How can you even think about asking Kagome that kind of a question you pervert?" Sango yelled.

"I couldn't help myself." Miroku defended himself. Kagome didn't move, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to sign up for clubs, so will you please move, wench?" a familiar voice asked. Kagome recognized that voice which belonged to Inuyasha.

"You know, you have to have a better attitude, jerk." Kagome argued.

"What did ya just call me?"

"JERK. YOU'RE AN ARROGANT JERK!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was surprised that one, she called him jerk, two she called him arrogant jerk, and three, he yelled at her.

"Whatever, wench." He signed a few clipboards, then walked away. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Don't worry. Once you get to know Inuyasha, you'll know that he is a hard rock on the outside, he's really nice on the inside." Sango said. Kagome just nodded her head.

"I'm guessing I won't see it till everything on this planet is gone." Kagome said, as she and Sango signed a few clipboards, and walked away, leaving a beat up Miroku behind.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new story. Kagome and Inuyasha are at first, hating each other, but now, hopefully things will be different. Now then, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanyou vs Miko

Dreamstar: Well, I'm updating earlier than usual. But she forced me too (pointing at Kaori, another hanyou).

Kaori: Sorry I wasn't in the last chapter folks, taking care of some business.

Dreamstar: Yeah, eating all of _my_candy and drinking all of _my_soda.

Kaori: well _sorry, _I was hungry. Besides, shouldn't you be reading the reviews.

Dreamstar: I'd love too...except you ate all my candy and without it, I can't waste too much energy because I need to sugar to continue writing, so no.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I shall now get my revenge on Kaori. Sorry all Kaori fans.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hanyou vs. Miko

Inuyasha picked up a katana from the sword rack and started to practice using it. After getting used to it, he sheathed it and sat down to watch everyone else pick their weapons. He watched Miroku pick up a staff and swung it around. He may be a pervert, but he was still a monk, and is able to handle stuff like staffs and sutras easily. Inuyasha turned towards the side where no one was practicing…only to see Sango and Kagome entering the club area. 'What! What is the wench doing here? Is she trying to ruin my life here?" Inuyasha thought.

"Wasn't it a great idea to join this club Kagome? You'll love this club. It's the best one on campus." Sango said as she picked up her hiraikotsu. Kagome picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows, turned to Sango and nodded in agreement. She then turned around and spotted Inuyasha sitting in the bleachers. 'Oh no, what's he doing here? Now I've chosen the wrong club.' Kagome thought as she quickly turned back to Sango and continued the conversation they were having.

'Hey, Kagome was just looking at me, wasn't she?' Inuyasha thought, as he stood up and walked towards Miroku. He shrugged it off, and did a little sword practice with Miroku before the club meeting began. 'Kaede-sensei is the only one who can handle the weapons in this school. That's kinda sad for all of the men teachers here in this school.' Inuyasha considerably thought as Kaede began her before clubs begin at the beginning of the year speech (whoa, too long of a name).

"This is a great club for those of you who want to continue strengthening your powers as demons, slayers, monks, priests, and priestesses." Kaede-sensei said as everyone started groaning that her long speech had begun. Kagome knew one thing, she was the only priestess in the club, because most priestesses went into cheer clubs and stuff like that. Kikyo was the worse of all, cause she didn't even join any club, using an excuse like, "I'll break a nail this way". Finally, Kaede-sensei's long, _boring _speech was over and done with. They were allowed the rest of the hour to do one on one sparring.

'This has to be mere coincidence.' Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha were sparring against each other. They shook hands…or more like trying to squeeze the blood out of each other's hands before starting the match.

"Now then, I want a clean, and I mean _clean_ fight out of you two. Now, begin." was all Kaede-sensei said before the two charged at each other. Inuyasha tried the first attack with a sweep kick at Kagome's feet, but Kagome evaded by jumping up in the air and kicking his face (don't worry, they don't have any shoes on…and defiantly no socks, that would be even more gross. Think of them fighting at a karate school or something). Inuyasha landed face first onto the mat they were fighting on. Kagome thought she had won, but sadly no. Inuyasha got back up.

"Tired already wench?"

"Why? I'm just getting warmed up, jerk." Kagome said as she charged at him. She tried to hit him, but he was too fast, and knocked Kagome down onto the mat. Sango watched as her two friends continued fighting.

"Inuyasha is the best fighter I know, but he may be 2nd best if Kagome beats him." Sango whispered to Miroku. Too bad for them, Inuyasha was able to hear that.

"You really think I'd lose to that wench, think again." he told Sango and Miroku as he charged forward. Kagome was prepared, sweep kicked him to the floor, and laid a foot on Inuyasha, pinning him down. Inuyasha, however, used this to his advantage, twisted her foot, and spun her in the air. But before he could do anything else, the bell rang.

"Alright, I'm calling this a draw. Nobody won and nobody lost." Kaede-sensei said as she started walking away Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't believe it.

"How could I tie with this Inuyasha: wench/ Kagome: jerk?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. Miroku and Sango shook their heads. They knew Inuyasha and Kagome liked each other. They just needed a push…and a big one at that.

* * *

Dreamstar: Kaori is going to taste my revenge on the next chapter, so if you want to read that and the next chapter of this...semi-twisted story, read and review then. Don't worry, she won't die, yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Talent and Love?

Dreamstar: I know I always enter a review here, but today, I'm going to go away from that, and show you something I'd like to call, Dreamstar's revenge. Oh Kaori!

_"Kaori walks in and steps on a bar of soap and slips under a bucket of glue which is dropped on her. She is then flying in the air and landing on a roller skate towards a feather pillow. She is then feathered and on her way toward a red rubber glove which is planted on her head."_

Dreamstar: Ningens (humans), youkai(demons), and hanyous(half demons) alike. I give you, the first ever, Chicken Hanyou! (places clothes pin on Kaori's mouth.

Kaori (glaring and growling): You are so dead.

Dreamstar: Uh, gotta go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I do own my twisted plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Talent and Love?

Miroku looked in front of him all during Japanese. Sango seemed to be doodling when the teacher was talking to them about their upcoming test. Miroku just continued staring at every inch of Sango's body when something landed on his head. It was a note. It read:

_Miroku, unless you stop staring at Sango, you're going to fail this upcoming test. Now you have to concentrate on the problem pervert._

_-Inuyasha._

'Does everyone suspect me as a pervert.' Miroku thought as he turned towards Inuyasha, sighing that he ruined his fun. Miroku scribbled something on the note, and tossed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the chicken scratch, and carefully read it:

_Must you always suggest I'm a pervert?_

_-Miroku_

_P.s. Doesn't Kagome look absolutely gorgeous today?_

This made Inuyasha furious. He scribbled on another piece of paper, threw it at Miroku's head, and continued taking notes. Miroku opened the note:

_Quit starin' at women pervert! AND QUIT STARING AT KAGOME!_

Miroku smiled. 'I knew he liked Kagome.' he thought as he turned towards Inuyasha, with the stupidest grin on his face. Inuyasha was confused at this and turned towards the teacher to continue listening to the lesson. Miroku continued examining Sango's figures, taking the chances of failing the upcoming test.

With Sango and Kagome…

A note was soaring at Kagome's head, and was quietly caught in Kagome's hand. Kagome opened the note to find Sango's handwriting. It read:

_Hey Kagome, do you think this class will ever end?_

_-Sango_

_P.s. Can I look at you notes if this class ever ends and do you have a boyfriend?_

Kagome looked up, then quickly wrote on another piece of paper and chucked it at Sango. Sango stared at the paper, scanning through it.

Class will probably never be over. No, I do not have a boyfriend. We'll talk after school.

_-Kagome_

_P.s. Don't send me another note because the teacher is starting to stare at us._

Sango looked up to see Mrs. Takahashi staring at her and Kagome.

"Ms. Taijiya, Ms. Higurashi is there a reason why you're not paying attention in class?" Sango and Kagome's head dropped as the rest of the class except Inuyasha and Miroku laughed at them. 'Well, I think I have to be careful when I pass notes from now on.' Sango thought, but then smiled, 'Now all I have to do is get Kagome and Inuyasha together, but how?'

During lunch…

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were sitting under a sakura tree. Kagome sighed at her schedule. So far, she had every single class as Inuyasha, except for their last club. She felt like she can never get away from him this year. 'Oh well, at least I have Sango to talk to.' Kagome thought as she continued eating her lunch. Today they were serving ramen. While Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were eating their ramen slowly, Inuyasha was wolfing it down.

"Did I ever mention to stay away from Inuyasha on ramen day?" Sango asked as Kagome continued watching the hanyou devour his lunch. She nodded her head no in response. Inuyasha placed his bowl down, sighed with satisfaction of the great food. Inuyasha turned towards his friends, confused of why they were staring at him.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Inuyasha asked. All three nodded no as Inuyasha finished his soda. He tossed his bowl and can away and jumped into the tree, took his sketch pad out of his bag and started drawing. Kagome, being curious of what he was drawing, started climbing up the tree. She sat on a branch next to Inuyasha.

"What are you drawing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a now startled Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around to meet the eyes of Kagome. Blushing, he gave her the sketch pad. Their were several different sketches of people she didn't know, some of Miroku and Sango, a couple of doodles of teachers, and…

"Is that me?" Kagome asked. There on the sketch pad was an incomplete picture of her. It looked exactly like her. Inuyasha, his blush turning into a deep crimson, nodded. Kagome noticed he turned his head away from her. 'For a rude hanyou, he sure is sweet and talented.' Kagome thought. "It looks great." she complimented.

"It's nothing really. I've done better." Inuyasha replied. 'Talk about sweet.' Kagome thought as she gave the sketch pad back to Inuyasha and started climbing down when, she slipped.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she was falling from the very high tree. She felt herself caught in someone's arm. She opened her eyes and saw…Inuyasha. He was holding her in one arm and his hand was holding onto a tree branch in another.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded before he swung onto the branch and set her down. "Be more careful next time, you could have gotten hurt." Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Was Inuyasha really worried about her? Inuyasha, noticing what he had said, tried to cover it up.

"I-I mean, Sango would kill me if you got hurt and all." Inuyasha said, trying to hide his blush. Kagome nodded in response, knowing that one, Sango would kill him, and two he wouldn't be worried about her, would he? Little did both of them know, Sango and Miroku saw the whole thing, even though Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty high up in the tree.

"See, I told you he liked her." Miroku proved. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I noticed it before you, baka." Sango said as she stood up and found something on the ground. "What's this?" Sango picked up the paper, and found a picture of Kagome…well, it wasn't done yet, but still, it was really good.

"Now I know they are perfect for each other, they just need a little push." Sango said while Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Don't you mean shove?"

After class…

Inuyasha had almost finished cleaning up the rest of the art room after everyone left. He looked at where Miroku sat and sighed. 'Why did he even join art? He's not even good, all he does is leave a big mess when painting, but then again, his sculpting is hard to beat.' Inuyasha thought as he cleaned up the rest of the paints and locked up the classroom. Inuyasha walked down the hallway to hear, music being played. He followed the sound towards the music room and listened to what seemed to be the sound of a guitar. It was played in such a professional way, it was…amazing. Inuyasha heard the instrument stop and voices after it.

"I think that's enough. Schools already over." one voice said. 'Was that Sango?' Inuyasha thought as he continued listening.

"Yeah, we should get going, I bet everyone went home already." another voice replied. 'And Kagome?' Inuyasha placed his ear closer to the door.

"That was great music playing today Kagome." Sango said as the door slid open and Inuyasha fell into the music room. Sango looked to the side of her and saw Inuyasha face flat on the ground while Kagome was staring in shock at him. 'Did he hear any of the music I played? Does he know it was even me?' Kagome thought as she ran out of the music room.

"Bye Sango, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she continued running.

"Wait, Kagome!" Sango called after her. Sango turned towards Inuyasha. "Geez, you didn't have to eavesdrop on us ya know. You probably embarrassed Kagome now." Inuyasha looked up at Sango.

"That was Kagome playing the guitar?" Inuyasha asked as Sango nodded in response.

"See, now you both know something about each other, you're great in art and she's great in music. Well, I gotta go. Laters." Sango said as she walked off towards home. Inuyasha stood up and decided, he'd better just think at home, instead of at school alone. He stopped moving and stopped.

"I better apologize to Kagome."

Kagome's POV

"Why? Why was I running. Why do I feel this way. About, about Inuyasha? What is wrong with me." I was in my bed, homework finished and everything, thinking about what happened earlier. I think I need some sleep, yeah. Forget about everything and sleep it off. But before I could even sleep, the door-bell rang.

* * *

Dreamstar: I know, I know, "WHY! Why could you leave us at a cliffy?" believe me, I couldn't bring myself to do it, but I had to. Who knows when you would find me and start becoming in angry mob at my house! Anyways, please review...and hopefully I can outrun Kaori enough to write the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4: Apologizing and a Movie

Dreamstar: Hi everybody. Just updating before school starts. When school starts, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Kaori: Lucky me, I don't have to go to school.

Dreamstar (growling): You're lucky I created you in the Feudal Era. Anyways, our first review is from Y.A.R, an annonymous reviewer, from chapter 3. It reads:

I think your lying,I bet your just trying to cover it up .Nice cover up but I don't think it worked.Anyways update really soon .And I bet I know who it is.it's so typical.

What cover up? If you mean when I couldn't write anymore, that was because if I wrote anymore, this would be a short story. You wouldn't want that would you? Our next reviewer is Broken But Happy, another annonymous reviewer, from chapter 3. It reads:

NO! EVIL BASTARD! sob you better make a nice long detailed chapter with inuyasha at kagomes house and noone but him and her are around wink wink

...that would totally ruin the plot I just wrote for you guys. Well, time to start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Are you all happy now? I admitted it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Apologizing and a Movie

Kagome was startled by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She got up and began walking down the dreaded hallway towards the door. She felt that she'd regret opening the door. 'What's the worst that could happen?' Kagome thought as she opened the door. Boy, was she wrong about that.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stuttered at the sight of the hanyou standing outside. "W-How did you get here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, not knowing what to say, tried to answer her question first.

"I, um, asked Sango where you lived, and here I am." Inuyasha replied, looking down and trying to hide his blush. 'I practiced how I would apologize, how come I can't apologize now?' Inuyasha thought.

"So, do you need anything, or can I go back inside?" Kagome asked. She started to go back inside, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry." Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"I said I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled, as Kagome just stood there surprised at Inuyasha's sudden apology. "I'm sorry about eavesdropping on you while you were playing the guitar." Inuyasha said as his blush grew because of his sudden outburst at Kagome. (Inuyasha is a bit occ in this chapter, sue me if you want, but it is my story after all)

"I'm sorry too." Kagome apologized. "I shouldn't have been so embarrassed about you listening to me playing the guitar." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I didn't even know it was you who was playing the guitar until you and Sango started talking. I shouldn't have tried eavesdropping at all. Sorry, Kagome. Friends?" He held out his hand for Kagome to shake it. Kagome, not knowing what to do, slowly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and shook it. They both smiled at each other (finally! How long did it take them to become friends? Kagome had to hate Inuyasha's guts even though she has feelings for him and Inuyasha had to be all about pride and other guy stuff even though he has feelings for her. Sorry boys. Oops, back to the story).

Inuyasha caught a few familiar scents. "Kagome, we have two spies here." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded, knowing what to do.

"You know, I think Sango's getting closer to Miroku, what do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome said loud enough to be heard behind a big tree.

"Nah, I think Miroku is too much of a pervert for that. Did you know instead of thinking about the English exam, he was staring at every part of Sango's body?" Inuyasha inquired, also loud.

"YOU WHAT!" is what they heard from behind the big tree and then…SMACK! Out came Miroku with the biggest handprint on his face ever. Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing at their friends.

"We got our two little spies, didn't we Kagome?" Inuyasha said as Kagome held onto the door to keep from falling over her own laughter.

"You said it." Kagome answered. Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, since we are all hear, why don't you all come in? We can watch a movie or something. My mom, grandpa, and brother aren't going to be home till Sunday. It is Friday, right?" Her three friends nodded and entered her home. To the three of them it was…very neat. None of them were ever this neat. Everything was in place, not a speck of dust anywhere (and they call this place a shrine?).

"I know, you think this isn't as clean as normal, right?" Kagome asked as she started walking towards the kitchen. The three just stared at her.

"Are you kidding? There's no way it could be any cleaner." Inuyasha pointed out as Kagome went into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"I have a couple of movies over there, but they aren't all that good." Inuyasha looked through the movies and select one he was interested in.

"I haven't watched this movie yet." Inuyasha said as he showed Miroku the movie. Kagome looked at it too.

"You like Rurouni Kenshin? It belongs to my brother. I guess we can watch it. What do you think, Sango?" Kagome asked. (I don't own Ruroni Kenshin)

"It's fine by me. I usually end up watching this kind of stuff with my little brother anyways." Sango said as she sat on the couch with a soda in her hand.

"Ok, turn on the TV and I'll get the popcorn." Kagome said as she grabbed a bowl and started pouring already popped popcorn in the bowl.

During the movie…

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's eyes were glued to the TV as they watched sword fights flash on the screen. Kagome was watching the three more than the movie. 'Wow, I have to thank Souta about having this movie.' Kagome thought as she grabbed some more popcorn.

A Little Bit Later…

The movie was still on (pretty long movie eh?). Kagome was getting really tired and…well…fell asleep on Inuyasha (as in, her head on his shoulder). Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango didn't notice this because they were so into the movie. The movie was finishing up when Inuyasha noticed something was on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Kagome on his shoulder.

'She looks so peaceful and cute when asleep…wait, did I just say cute?' Inuyasha thought as he turned his face so no one can see his blush. Luckily for him, Sango and Miroku were too busy with the movie to notice. Inuyasha tried lifting Kagome off his shoulder, but her sleeping form was persistent to sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder, thinking that it was her pillow.

"No…my pillow…sniff…" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha, not knowing what else to do, slid away from Kagome's head, and placed her on a pillow. Little did he know, Sango and Miroku, finally noticing what was going on, had seen the whole scene. Sango, wanting to leave the two alone, pulled Miroku towards the kitchen.

"We're…um…going to get more soda, come on Miroku." Sango said as she dragged Miroku into the kitchen.

"Hey, wait…" but Inuyasha couldn't stop them…and he was alone with a sleeping Kagome. 'What the he- - is wrong with me? Kagome is just, sleeping that's all. I'll just change the channel and forget everything.' Inuyasha planned. Perfect plan, until little Kagome found her Inu pillow again (I know, it's weird that Kagome would do that…but it's my story, and that's what she did…plus it would be more Inu/Kag fluff for you all). Inuyasha froze and turned to look at the miko, once again, on his shoulder.

"Uh…Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't know how he would explain himself if Kagome saw she was sleeping on Inuyasha. 'But she is soft…wait, what the he- - am I thinking!' Inuyasha turned around to try to not think about Kagome. It didn't work. (The reasons why? One, he had Kagome sleeping on his shoulder, how could you not think about someone if they're on your shoulder? Two, Kagome was waking up. And three, this is my story, duh).

"Mmmmm…huh? Mom, five more minutes." Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

With Miroku and Sango…

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone?" Miroku asked.

"They'll be fine." Sango said.

Just then, "KYAA!" Kagome screamed.

"I think." Sango finished.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome…

"How did I…I mean…what?" Kagome fumbled her words, trying to find out why she was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Um…see ya later Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he dashed out of the house.

"Aw… I wanted to see what was going to happen next." Miroku pouted from the kitchen.

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the kitchen to squeeze information out of her friends.

* * *

Dreamstar: I know, I know. This chapter was probably pretty stupid. I tried to update for you guys as fast as I could...and I never thought about how it would sound. Well, review and I'll see you next time. 

Kaori: If school doesn't pile so much homework on her first.

Dreamstar: Ugh...why did summer have to end so soon! Please review before I go there.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping Day!

Dreamstar: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but homework piles up after awhile, and I have to do a science project right now. I hate science! Anyways, our first review is from Lindsay-chan from chapter 4. It reads:

Yes that chapter was stupid but underneath the stupidness was a scene so funny that I was afread I'd wake my dad. It is 2:25 am and I was supposed to be asleep at 11:00 pm!

Wow, I didn't know anyone would care for my story so much, they would stay up till 2:25 in the morning. I am so happy. Anyways, our next review is from snow-leopard-demon24 from chapter 4. It reads:

OMG! RUROUNI KENSHIN! I LUV HIMURA KENSHIN! HES SO AWSOME! sory.

please update soon.

I am happy I'm not the only one. The reverse blade sword he has is **_so _**cool! Uh oh, I've held you all here long enough. Time to start the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 5

Shopping Day

Ring! Ring! Kagome ran as fast as she could to the phone. It was Saturday, and she was hoping it would be Sango on the other line.

"Hello?" Kagome asked. Then a loud screeching came out of the phone. Kagome was glad nobody was home that day, so she slowly put her ear to the phone. "Sango?"

"Kagome! I was walking past this store last week and I saw a bunch of cute clothes. The manager said that there would be a sale this week. Do you want to go shopping?" Sango asked. Kagome, being in need of a new outfit, checked the clock to see what time it was. 11:30 A.M. And she had till 6:00 P.M. so…about 6 hours of shopping.

"I'm so there. Meet me at my house in half an hour. Ok?" Kagome said as she began to take clothes out of her closet.

"Ok. See ya later!" Sango answered and hung up. Kagome made sure she had everything and filled her bathtub. She bathed in the warm water, the scent of jasmine floating around. After ten minutes of bathing, she got out, emptied the tub, and got dressed. She was wearing a red tank top with a black mini-skirt. She put on pink flip-flops, a little bit of black mascara, some glittery pink lip-gloss, and she was ready to go. Kagome walked out her door, to find Sango waiting for her.

"Hey, I've been here for 15 minutes! Can we get going?" Sango asked as Kagome started walking towards the mall.

"Ok. Are we going on foot?" Kagome asked, seeing there was no car anywhere.

"Don't worry, Miroku and Inuyasha didn't want to wait for you, so they went to go grab a soda real quick. Look, there they are." Sango pointed to a black BMW with red flames coming towards Kagome's shrine. Sango started running down the million stairs while Kagome slowly walked down each step. 'I need to ask Gramps to put in an escalator.' Kagome thought as she finally made it to the car. Sango, wanting Kagome and Inuyasha together, grabbed Inuyasha and flung him out of the car.

"Hey! Why the he- - did you throw me out of the car?" Inuyasha yelled as Sango just smiled.

"I wanted to sit in the front. Got a problem with that?" Sango asked, showing a scary I-will-kill-you-if-you-ask-me-otherwise look. Inuyasha gulped and just nodded. Inuyasha climbed into the back on one side, and Kagome climbed into the back in the other. Sango smiled.

"Everyone buckled in?" Sango asked. Everyone in the car nodded. "Then let's get going! Miroku, FLOOR IT!" Sango yelled as they speeded away towards the mall (with Kagome and Inuyasha in the back, you would think there was fluff. I couldn't think of any, so deal with it). In about 5 minutes (without Sango yelling at Miroku to accelerate, it would have been 30 minutes), they all jumped out, and the girls ran towards the first store in sight (I don't know any shops in Japan, so just play along).

"Kawaii! Look at all of these clothes!" Kagome yelled as she picked up a lot of different outfits.

'I know, time to put "Get Inuyasha and Kagome Together" plan into action.' Sango thought as she grabbed Miroku's hand. "I'm going to take Miroku and go to the other side of the store. Kagome, why don't you model your clothes for Inuyasha." Sango yelled as she dragged a weeping Miroku to the other side of the store.

"Sango, wait!" Kagome tried to stop her, but it was no use. She and Inuyasha were alone. 'What do I do?' "Um…you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"N-no, it's ok. I can, um, just sit here and wait for you to finish." Inuyasha said blushing as he sat down (I wanted to remind all of you something. This is a **_future, modern day _**Inuyasha we're dealing with. He is allowed to blush a lot. So no complainin, now back to the story).

"Ok, be right back." she said as she rushed into the nearest changing room. Inuyasha waited a little while before he saw Kagome rushing back towards him. "What do you think?"

'What do I think? What **_do_** I think?' Inuyasha thought as he felt his jaw drop. Kagome was in a denim mini skirt with leggings (I remember seeing this in a store, don't complain that Kagome would never wear that), and a red T-Shirt with the words "Too Hot for You" on it. The last detail she had were the two brown boots at her feet.

"Well? Do you like it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just nodded his head, noticed he was gawking at her, he began to blush. Kagome noticed him blushing and started blushing too. She started walking back to the changing rooms, and Inuyasha was left, still blushing from him gawking at Kagome (still hard to believe he would do that, but that's Inuyasha for you). Kagome came back in her original outfit. "I'll just go pay for this then." she said as she started walking towards the cash register with the outfit she chose in hand, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"How about I pay for it?" Inuyasha asked as he took the clothes from her and began walking towards the cashier. Kagome just stood. 'Did Inuyasha just offer to pay for my clothes? When did he get so kind?' Kagome wondered as she followed Inuyasha.

With Sango and Miroku…

"Aww! He paid for her clothes. Why don't you ever do that Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku, gulping from nervousness (if that is a word), tried to come up with an excuse to get out of this one.

"Um… well…I never thought of what to buy you yet?" Miroku said as his hand reached an all too familiar place.

"Miroku Houshi, YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she hit him…out of the mall (let's say the punch was so hard, he was hit through the front doors of the mall). Inuyasha and Kagome had an anime sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"Miroku and Sango will never get together." Inuyasha said as he watched Sango stomping off to get more clothes.

"I don't know. It could be that Sango likes him, and we both know Miroku likes her. Problem is, Miroku's too much of a pervert to let Sango take him seriously." Kagome explained as she saw Miroku limp back into the mall. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the food court as Sango stomped and Miroku limped towards them.

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you want?" Kagome asked as they looked at each different restaurant.

"Do you really have to ask?" Inuyasha asked as he started walking toward Ichiraku Ramen (I know, I don't own this from Naruto). Kagome decided to let Inuyasha get his food and went towards an Italian restaurant. Both Miroku and Sango went to a sandwich restaurant. Inuyasha got Ramen with a large coke. Kagome ordered a plate of spaghetti with bread sticks, and a diet coke. Sango ordered a steak sandwich with fries and a chocolate milk shake. Miroku got a cheeseburger with fries and a sprite. They met at a table and Inuyasha began to pig out his food while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku quietly ate their food.

"Hey, I heard there are a few new games at the arcade here, want to go?" Miroku asked.

"Sure!" the others answered in unison. After eating their lunches, they went straight to the arcade.

* * *

Dreamstar: Well, that's it. Sorry about the cliffy, but I wanted to make it a two part trip to the mall. Anyways, where's Kaori? She hasn't made a single rude comment all day.

Kaori: What? My mom was just making me try on a new outfit.

Dreamstar: How come you're still wearing the fur from a fire rat woven t-shirt with a fur of a fire rat woven skirt still on then?

Kaori: Just cause mom made me try on a new outfit, doesn't mean I had to keep it on.

Dreamstar: Whatever. How about I make you a "star" earlier than the story about you that I will post later.

Kaori: Sure, what will I do?

Dreamstar (grinning evilly): You'll see, next time I update, you'll see. So review, and I'll make Kaori a "star" early!


	6. Chapter 6: Play Time and Ice Cream

Dreamstar: Ok, I promised you all a famous star, and here she is! 

Kaori (wearing Kagome's school uniform): This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to be a star! 

Dreamstar: Kaori is now a 15 year old hot super model with a 15 year old high school girl's uniform! 

A crowd of boys: WOW! SHE **_IS_** HOT! 

Kaori (showing her claws): Get the he- - away from me. 

The crowd of boys: NO WAY. YOU'RE TOO HOT TO LET IT UP. 

Dreamstar (anime sweat drop): Well, at least she's popular now. This was supposed to be making fun of her, not making her popular. Oh well. Let' move away from Kaori, and get on with the Story (I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it). 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DDR, or anything else I put in this story that doesn't belong to me. 

* * *

Chapter 6  
Play Time and Ice Cream

"How far is the arcade now?" Kagome asked. They had been walking across the mall for about 5 minutes and they still haven't made it to the arcade after eating at the food court. Sango and Kagome thought that Miroku was wasting there shopping time with this long wait to get to the arcade.

"Just a little bit more guys, we're almost there." Miroku said as they passed a bunch more of Kagome and Sango's favorite stores. 'Is he just saying that so we won't go shopping?' Sango and Kagome thought. Inuyasha, not caring where they go, tried to listen for the sounds of the arcade. He was able to pick up the sounds very easily.

"Miroku's right, we are almost there." Inuyasha said as he continued walking straight. Kagome and Sango decided they might as well run then, so they started running towards the arcade, leaving a very confused Inuyasha and Miroku behind. Inuyasha turned towards Miroku. "Maybe we shouldn't have told them we are almost there."

"I agree. Now, they are almost there, and we're left-" Miroku was caught off when Inuyasha jumped into the air to catch up to the girls. "-behind. I guess I'm all alone. 'Sigh'"

After about a minute, Miroku caught up with the others at the arcade. There were many people there, so it was crowded. Miroku looked around, and found a Street Fighter game (I don't own Street Fighter).

"Hey Inuyasha, let's play that game." Miroku challenged as they ran off to fight. Sango and Kagome just followed them, knowing this was going to be an obvious victory for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chose Ryu while Miroku chose Ken. (Because I don't want to keep writing that Inuyasha is Ryu and Miroku is Ken, RyuInuyasha and KenMiroku, just so that you guys won't think that Inuyasha and Miroku are really fighting.) Inuyasha shot an energy ball at Miroku, but Miroku jumped out of the way to dodge Inuyasha's attack. Miroku decided to use one of his special attacks and did a spiral uppercut on Inuyasha, almost wiping him out. But Inuyasha countered back by doing a lot of combos at Miroku, the wiping him out with a special attack, a big energy blast. Then came round two. Inuyasha first started attacking Miroku head on. But Miroku counted back with one special attack after another, until he KO'ed Inuyasha. Final round, Miroku tried to use the same strategy he used in the earlier round, but Inuyasha saw through this and finished Miroku off with one attack after another till he finally destroyed Miroku (well, finished with the game).

Sango and Kagome were cheering as Inuyasha just smirked. Miroku, however, was crying that he lost, again. Kagome and Sango decided to play a shoot out game (you know, like a duck shooting or monster shooting game). They readied their guns as the screen got ready to let the targets out (I really don't want to put any animals or monsters right now cause I'm just like that, if ya want, imagine it on your own). The targets appeared and Kagome began shooting down each target one by one. Now, Sango is more of a fist fighter than a shooter, but she wasn't far behind from Kagome in this game. Then Kagome missed a target and they were tying but soon, Kagome was back in the league. In the end, Kagome won 1,000,000 to 999,999 (1 point difference, I always thought that would be funny).

"Wow Kagome, you beat me by one point." Sango said as she examined the scores. Soon the high score screen was shown and Kagome entered her name in as the #1 high score.

"What can I say, Souta plays these kinds of games all the time." Kagome replied as they continued walking through the arcade. Kagome look around, then saw a claw prize machine thing (does anyone know what it is really called?). There in all its glory was a cute fluffy Samoyed dog (a just looked it up on images and it was **_so_** cute, it reminds me so much of Inuyasha).

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There is a white, fluffy, kawaii Samoyed dog in there!" Kagome ran right over to the machine. She turned towards Inuyasha. "Can you get it for me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha couldn't stand it. She was begging like a puppy for the dog.

"Alright fine." Inuyasha said as Kagome jumped for joy. Miroku started laughing.

"Figure you would pick Inuyasha. He was always the best at these. I think when we were little, the machine always ran out of dolls when he came to it." Miroku said aloud. Kagome watched as Inuyasha let the crane hover over the fairly big Samoyed dog. It went down, and up came not only the Samoyed dog, but two others as well, although they were more of puppies.

"WOW! Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she hugged her dogs. Inuyasha just blushed as they continued walking through the arcade. Sango and Miroku wanted to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone, so they went to go play some more games in the other direction. Kagome had just noticed them leaving and they just smiled and waved at them.

"We'll see you guys later. We're going to go play some more games." Sango said as she and Miroku continued walking away from Inuyasha and Kagome. They were now along. 'Why the heck did Sango leave? I can't just stand here though. Inuyasha will think I'm retarded then.' Kagome thought as she looked around. She spotted a dancing game and wanted to go there.

"Inuyasha, let's go play that game." Kagome said as she ran over to the machine. Inuyasha, having no choice what so ever, walked behind. As they got closer, they spotted Kikyo and her group of friends.

"Hi Inu-darling! Oh, you have Kasume with you." Kikyo said as she turned her head in disgust.

"My name is Kagome, Kikyo." Kagome said as she began walking towards the dance machine.

"You any good at dancing, Higurashi? Well, let's see." Kikyo said as she walked on to the platform with Kagome. Soon, a crowd began to form around them. The music began to play (I do not own Butterfly and DDR).

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)_

_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

Kagome and Kikyo were tying so far. They were dancing very hard, one step after the other, they danced and danced to the beat of the song.

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

Kagome was starting to gain points and was soon in the lead. Kikyo, being the best DDR player in town, didn't want this to happen.

_I've been searching through the woods,_

_And high above the hills._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Some who won't regret,_

_To keep me in his net._

_Yes I need, I need my samurai._

Kikyo tried to trip Kagome, but Kagome didn't give up and flipped back up onto her feet and got all the arrows while Kikyo kept on missing. 'At this rate, I'll lose.' Kikyo thought as the song was finishing up.

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

Kagome won with flying colors. Kikyo just stomped away followed by her "friends". Inuyasha watched as Kagome jumped up and down in victory.

"Kagome, you must be tired, want some ice cream?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. They exited out of the mall and went towards an ice cream shop.

"Welcome to Rin's ice cream shop, may I he- Inuyasha!" the lady as she saw Inuyasha walking towards the counter.

"I see you did make your ice cream shop after all, Rin." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked back at Rin and Inuyasha.

"Oh, I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" Rin said as she stared at Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome began to blush.

"No, she's a friend." Inuyasha explained as Rin just smiled slyly.

"**_Sure_** right. She's your "friend"." Rin said as Kagome began to speak up.

"Um…may I ask for your name please?" Kagome asked politely as Rin turned towards her and smiled.

"Please, don't be so polite. My name is Rin Takamichi, I'm Inuyasha's brother's girlfriend." Rin explained as Kagome looked towards Inuyasha.

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha just feh'ed it off.

"Half. More like evil half-brother if you think about it." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and looked at the different flavors of ice cream.

"I think I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough in a cone please." Kagome said as Rin scooped the ice cream.

"Same here." Inuyasha said as Rin scooped another cone of ice cream (a/n: I LOVE chocolate chip cookie dough!).

"Because you're family, this one is on the house." Rin said as Inuyasha just shrugged it off (they are family because of Inuyasha's brother…ok not really, but they are like brother and sister).

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said as she walked with Inuyasha out of the ice cream shop. They walked towards a park where they sat on one of the benches and watched the kids play. Soon, two shadows came across Inuyasha and Kagome. They came closer, closer, and then…

"WHY THE HE- - DID YOU LEAVE US BEHIND!" Miroku shouted as he and Sango began to strangle their best friends.

"WHAT THE HE- - ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU LEFT US BEHIND IN THE ARCADE." Inuyasha yelled as Kagome barely got out of the fight. Sango noticed Kagome was holding ice cream.

"Huh? Kagome come here." Sango began to drag her over behind a tree. "HE BOUGHT YOU AN ICE CREAM!" Sango whispered loudly.

"No, he took me to a friend's ice cream shop." Kagome explained as they watched a struggling Miroku trying to break free from Inuyasha's death grip.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP MIROKU, OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Inuyasha shouted as the girls walked back to the guys.

"Let's just go home now." Kagome said as she pulled her friends toward home.

* * *

Dreamstar: Hope you enjoyed. Now Review for the next chapter. I'm thinking I want to reach at most 50 reviews, but because I don't want to torture you guys too much let's get to 40. THat will be 9 reviews, so HURRY IT UP! (turns heard and watches Kaori run away from boys) You will never see a stranger site. NOW REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7: Babysitting Troubles

Dreamstar: I'm tired today, so let's just hurry with the reviews and get on with the story. Kaori!

Kaori: Our first review is from Soul-harvester from chapter 2. It reads:

Hey I'm only on the 2nd chapter right now but I had to point something out. Under no circumstances is Kagome as strong as InuYasha. I'm not sexist but InuYasha is easily the better fighter, just because Kagome has Priestess powers doesn't meen she can fight, after all have you ever heard of a priestess who could kick ass with her fighting skills. Now I am not dissing Kagome either but you kind of are making her a lot more powerful than InuYasha because not only does she have the strength of InuYasha in your story but she also has Miko powers. So you made Kagome as good as InuYasha in strength and are wasting him in holy power, damn throw the dog a bone lol.

Dreamstar: Oh no, it's not that she's stronger. See, if you have tons of hatred towards someone, you usually end up wanting to hurt that someone badly. You end up stronger this way. Kagome had that surge of energy and wanted to beat up Inuyasha badly. Just cause he was mean to her in the beginning. Inuyasha in real life is stronger than Kagome-

Kagome: HEY!

Dreamstar:-but Kagome can easily overpower him by anger. Whew! That was a long explanation. Sorry it's almost been a month. I had a little writers block. And for a while, my parents have been using the computer. I'm thinking of posting the sequel to my other story soon, so look out for it. Don't get your hopes up, I've been having a lot of tests lately. My neck is killng me right now. Well, let's get on with this story.

Disclaimer: Man, do we have to do this every time? I don't own Inuyasha, end of story, good bye!

* * *

Chapter 7

Babysitting Troubles

Today was just your normal any day. Inuyasha and Kagome fighting over something. Miroku grabbing Sango's butt, yup those were the days. It always seemed that when Inuyasha and Kagome got a little closer, they fight about something stupid and it brings chaos into Shikon High. Anyways, it started out like this…

"Hey Inuyasha, are you going to eat that?" Kagome asked pointing to Inuyasha's odd-looking brownie.

"No, you want it?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome eye the brownie.

"Can I really have it? Thanks." Kagome swiped the brownie and began to eat it.

"You actually like that stuff? You're weird. Everyone knows the cafeteria's brownies are gross." Inuyasha said as Kagome began glaring at him.

"What do you mean weird? You're weirder than I am!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh, so just cause I'm hanyou I'm weird?" Inuyasha said.

"Why do you always go back to that? Of course not. It's your personality. It's weird!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku watched their friends bicker as Miroku placed his hand on an all to familiar place.

"Kyah! HENTAI! PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she smacked him out of the school. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed too busy to notice because they were still arguing.

"That's it! I've had it. You two argue so much, you don't even hear Miroku screaming his head off while being launched into the air about 5 miles above the school! How can two people bicker so much?" Sango yelled questioningly as she stormed off in search of the still screaming Miroku. They both stared at each other.

"What's with Sango?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome just shrugged.

"Beats me." was all Kagome could answer before they headed off to their next class.

"Man, we have math next." Inuyasha said as the chubby old teacher walked in. He started the usual, lecturing the ears off students and talking about his life of getting surgery and what not. If you looked around, you would see some students sleeping, some students listening to I-pods, and some chatting with friends. Even the smart people who loved math weren't paying attention. Kagome was chatting with Sango about shopping while Inuyasha and Miroku were snoozing away.

"We should go shopping this afternoon." Sango said. Kagome didn't answer. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at Sango. "I'm sorry. I can't go shopping. I'm babysitting Souta today."

Sango began to laugh. "You just reminded me. I have to baby-sit my brother today too. Why don't we baby-sit together?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.

"That would be great!" Kagome said. They heard a thud and looked behind them to see Miroku on the floor, a river of drool flowing out of his mouth.

"Somebody might want to pick him up first." Sango said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha kicked him awake, and Miroku looked around, noticed the class laughing, and sat back down. Miroku still didn't know why everyone was laughing, so he played along and laughed too. This made everyone laugh even more. The teacher, not even noticing all of this noise, continued talking about, you guessed it, his life.

Night of babysitting…

Ding! Dong! Kagome ran to the door. It flung open with a group of four people.

"Sango, I'm glad you came. I already ordered lots of pizza. Inuyasha? Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome talked so much Inuyasha had to cover her mouth just to shut her up.

"Miroku wanted to help Sango. So with nothing else to do, I decided to come over." Inuyasha explained, although only half telling the truth. Kagome nodded. She looked over at the little boy next to the group of teens.

"You must me Kohaku…KAWAII!" Kagome screamed as she hugged Kohaku. Kohaku didn't say anything. A cough was heard coming from behind Kagome.

"Oh yeah, Souta, this is Kohaku." Kagome introduced as Souta and Kohaku began to run away from the teens upstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison as they ran after the two. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

"Think they have any food here?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked over in the kitchen and spotted a box full of ramen.

"When it comes to ramen, every man, youkai, and hanyou for themselves!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the box and ran off with it. Miroku chased after him.

"Inuyasha, how do you expect to eat it without hot water?" Miroku yelled as they continued running around the house.

With Kagome and Sango…

"Souta! Kohaku! Where are you?" Kagome yelled as she and Sango frantically searched the house. While searching, they spotted Miroku and Inuyasha running around the house with the box of ramen. Kagome sighed. "It was bound to happen. Inuyasha found the ramen. Now, if I were two 10 year old boys, where would I be?"

"If I were Kohaku I would a) be chasing a stray animal b) playing soccer or c) playing video games." Sango said as they continued to think. Then, it hit them.

"Of course!" Kagome yelled as they ran towards Souta's room. Right in front of the two girls, were the two 10-year-old boys, in front of Souta's most prized possession, his new game console (to lazy to name it). Souta and Kohaku were glued to the screen as they tried to beat each other up in this epic feudal era based game. Souta was playing as a monk and Kohaku was playing as a demon slayer.

"Oi! What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he slurped some ramen from his cup. Souta turned towards him.

"You any good at this game?" Souta asked as he tossed a third controller at him. Inuyasha just stared at him. Miroku came in, out of breath from chasing an Inuyasha around the house trying to get something to eat.

"What? I have to play you two? Ha, as if I'd let you win." Inuyasha said as the game began. Inuyasha was a dog demon against Kohaku's demon slayer, and Souta's monk. The fight began, with Inuyasha at a great lead. Kohaku and Souta were losing, badly.

"What the heck? How is this guy so good at this game?" Souta yelled as Kohaku tried to sweep kick Inuyasha (in the game). Inuyasha just smirked.

"At the arcade, I'm known as Lord Inu of video games. Weird name yes, but I still slaughtered everyone at any game." Inuyasha explained as Souta and Kohaku went into a daze.

"You're…" Souta started.

"…Lord Inu of video games!" Kohaku finished. They were both pale. They had heard tales of him, but never had they known all this time, their sisters were friends with him. It seemed illogical. Souta looked towards his sister.

"It's up to you now sis." Souta said as he pointed towards his sister. Kagome didn't know what he was talking about.

"Souta told me all about Kagome. How she was the best at any game thrown at her all of her life. How she was known as Queen Kag of video games." Kohaku explained to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Good, I've always wanted a real challenge." Inuyasha said. Kagome began to laugh.

"But, I haven't played these kinds of games in so long. You would have to go easy on me. I probably won't be that good." Kagome whined as she picked up the controller. The game started…with Kagome's priestess winning.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be that good!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome smirked.

"I said probably, doesn't mean I wouldn't kick your butt!" Kagome yelled as she finished him off with a sacred arrow. But that was only Round 1, Round 2 was about to start. Inuyasha, knowing Kagome was going to be a tough opponent, pulled every trick you can think of and won Round 2 with a nice combo. The last round began, both wearing the other down with every second. Who was the winner going to be?

"WHERE THE HECK IS SOUTA AND KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as both Inuyasha and Kagome fell off the bed, being disrupted from concentration. Miroku turned off the console, and faced his friends.

"Let's calm down. Two ten-year-old boys are missing. This is probably just a prank they're trying to pull. Let's not be alarmed." Miroku said as Sango began to calm down.

"Ok, you guys let's split up into two groups to find Kohaku and Souta. Inuyasha and Kagome, you will be in one group, Miroku and I will be in another." Sango explained as she grabbed Miroku's arm and ran off. Kagome began to laugh. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome tried to settle down from her laughing fit.

"Souta has a couple of hiding spots he and Kohaku are probably hiding in. Let's just let Sango and Miroku run around for a bit. Souta and Kohaku will probably fall asleep before those two find them." Kagome explained as she sat down and turned on the TV. Inuyasha sat next to her and they began to watch a movie.

With Miroku and Sango…

"Where the heck could they be? They're just two little boys, how can they be gone this long?" Sango asked as she looked around every little thing in the shrine. She sighed. "It's no use, we'll never find them. They could be anywhere in this big shrine."

Sango and Miroku began walking back to Souta's room…to find Inuyasha and Kagome just watching TV.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING? SOUTA AND KOHAKU ARE STILL MISSING!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them.

"If you two are done playing around, I would like to show all of you where Souta and Kohaku are." Kagome explained as they followed Kagome. Kagome took them to a little hut not too far away from the shrine. Inside were games, a TV, a DVD player, a game console, a couple of sleeping bags, a refrigerator, a microwave, a stove, a fireplace near the corner, and…two sleeping boys in front of an unfinished videogame. Sango and Miroku had very wide eyes. This was like a house, only smaller. Inuyasha was impressed by all the stuff in the hut.

Slowly, Inuyasha picked up the two sleeping boys and headed off back towards the house. The pizza finally arrived, and the four teens ate as a small conversation began between them.

"You must be lucky for you and Souta to have a sleepover hut. It must have cost a lot to have all that stuff in there." Sango said as she gulped down some soda.

Kagome shook her head. "We got them all from family members from our birthdays and Christmases. The TV and DVD were bought by my mom and the stove was always there."

"Didn't you just move here this year?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head again.

"I've always lived here, I just keep moving schools." Kagome explained.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. Right before Kagome could answer, a loud yawning could be heard. They turned towards the drowsy do, Kohaku and Souta.

"Don't we get pizza too?" Souta asked as he and Kohaku stumbled towards the table. Kagome smiled.

"Of course. What kind of babysitters would we be if we didn't give you any food?" Kagome replied. They smiled…and stared at Inuyasha. This made Inuyasha feel very nervous…and he was never nervous.

Suddenly, their were yells of "Inuyasha is the coolest!" and "I want to be just like him!" Inuyasha, being the very confused hanyou he was, just patted their heads and walked away. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him outside, although, she didn't notice the dark blush that crept onto Inuyasha's face. She pulled him towards a very big tree.

"This is one of my favorite spots. It's perfect to climb and to get away from family and school matters. It's called the Goshinboku tree." Kagome explained as Inuyasha stared at the tree in front of him. It made him feel, comfortable. He always preferred trees to buildings, even though there were more trees than buildings.

"Hello? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she waved her hand in front of him. Inuyasha snapped out from his thought.

"What? Huh?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha just stared at her. There was something about her…that was different then most girls he know like Sango and…yuck…Kikyo. It made him feel…weird.

"Come on, let's go! Unless of course you don't want anymore pizza!" Kagome said as she ran into the house. Inuyasha smiled as he raced after her. Yes, there was something different, and he wanted to see what it is that made him feel this way.

* * *

Sorry if there wasn't enough Inu/Kag fluff for you all. I tried to finish this as fast as I could. I'm really tired so I'll end it here. Thanks for the reviews from last time. Can I have at least 7 this time? That way I will have a total of 50! REVIEW NOW!


	8. Chapter 8: Alone in Paradise Part 1

Dreamstar: I finished this chapter all today, so don't get mad if you think this sounds crappy or if it is too short. Cause it's so short, I'm not going to bother you with any review readings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I'm watching it right now! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 8

Alone in Paradise Part 1

"Students of Shikon High. The freshman will be having their annual trip to Okinawa next week. The cost of the trip is 18000 yen (close to $500). Make sure to turn all the money in by Friday. We will live next Monday and be in Okinawa for a week." Mrs. Takahashi had announced. Kagome was excited. Kagome had never left the city of Tokyo before, and she was excited about this field trip. To Inuyasha however, things couldn't get more boring.

"Why are you so excited? We're just going to Okinawa." Inuyasha said to an overly hyper active Kagome.

"But I've never been there before. You can't blame me for being a little excited." Kagome said.

"A **_little_** excited. You could be excited for the whole class." Inuyasha complained.

" Well, I'm going, and if you don't go that's fine by me." Kagome said as she stormed off to first period. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Did I just do something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, really?" Sango asked sarcastically. She walked after Kagome followed by Miroku and Inuyasha.

The day of the trip…

Kagome walked up to the pier after being dropped off by her mom. She was wearing a nice yellow summer dress. She spotted Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha right away. Sango was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Miroku was wearing one of those Hawaiian T-shirts and a pair of black shorts. Inuyasha was wearing a red T-shirt and pair of blue shorts. Inuyasha's ears twitched in the gentle wind when he heard Kagome call to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken much since they arrived at the pier. That was kind of nice because Sango and Miroku wouldn't have to hear them yell the entire trip. For Miroku, he wanted another thing besides that, and snuck his hand towards a place none of us want to think about him touching.

"MIROKU! YOU LITTLE PERVERT." Sango yelled and SMACK! up went Miroku into the sky. Kagome sighed. She hoped Miroku would just leave his hands to himself this entire trip. She was not going to let him ruin this vacation.

"Attention students," Kaede began, " the boat will be arriving shortly to take us to Okinawa. Remember, we are there for fun, but don't get overboard. Now then, everyone on the boat." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango found Miroku to be the first one on the boat. It turned out that Sango hit him hard enough to land in the boat.

The boat soon set sail on its journey to Okinawa. The waves were not to rough and the breeze was gentle to touch. A perfect day to ride a boat. Although, one person wasn't having much fun…

"Why did we have to ride a boat? Why couldn't we take an airplane?" a very whiny voice complained. Yes, it was from none other than Kikyo. Happy for the rest of us, she always gets seasick on boat rides. "Inu-baby, aren't you going to help me?" Kikyo asked.

"Nope. You shouldn't have gone on this trip in the first place." Inuyasha told her off as he walked over to Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Kikyo began to form a fist. 'Higurashi, how dare you take Inuyasha away from me. I swear I will get my revenge.' Kikyo thought as she threw up some more.

Back with our main group of friends…

"This breeze feels great! And the salty air smell is wonderful!" Kagome said as she spun around. Inuyasha continued to stare at her. Little did he know, Miroku and Sango both knew what he was doing, and snickered. They both knew Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to be together, they were just too stubborn to notice.

"Higurashi, get away from Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. She was very pale from throwing up, but that didn't stop her from trying to get back Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. Kikyo did the unexpected, well, in everyone else's perspective. She shoved Kagome off the boat and into the water.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove in the water. Everyone was shocked at the scene that took place in front of them.

"KIKYO! INTO THE CABIN, AND DON'T COME OUT TILL I SAY OTHERWISE!" Kaede yelled as Kikyo walked into the cabin. Kaede looked towards the sea. Many of the students were calling out Inuyasha and Kagome's names. Others were about to jump off to save them, but were stopped by their friends. Sango and Miroku looked towards the water in shock.

"No…Miroku, please don't tell me our best friends are now in the water, probably dying from lack of oxygen." Sango began to sob into Miroku's shirt. Miroku patted her back.

"I'm sure they will make it to a nearby island. See, there's one over there. Hopefully, they will be over there. When we get to Okinawa, we can ask if we can rent a boat to go look for Kagome and Inuyasha don't worry, everything will be fine.

With Kagome and Inuyasha…

Kagome POV

I can't breathe. The water's current is too strong. I saw something enter the water. It was silver and red. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was coming towards me. It pulled me and began to go towards the surface. I couldn't hold my breath any longer, and was pulled into a world of darkness.

I felt sun heating me in the face and tried to get up, but something was holding me down. I looked to the right of me…and saw Inuyasha's arm around my waist. I blushed and slipped away from him. Who knew Inuyasha had such a tight grip? I looked around. Nobody was in sight. I tried to think back to when we were on the ship, but I couldn't remember anything. I felt my stomach growl. I remembered I hadn't eaten all day…and I was hungry. I heard another stomach growl, but it wasn't mine. I looked towards Inuyasha and saw that he was awake. He looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Don't know. I don't remember a thing." I answered. Inuyasha looked towards me in worry.

"Are you hurt, anywhere?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head. He sighed in relief. "You don't remember Kikyo pushed you off the boat. I dove in after you, the next thing I know, I'm here and I'm starving." Inuyasha explained. I looked around. I saw a few coconuts in a tree and bananas in another. I pointed to them, and Inuyasha got up. He flexed his claws.

"I'm guessing I'll probably have to get lunch." he said as he jumped towards the fruit. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He slashed at the fruit, and dozens of fruit fell to the ground.

"YAY! FOOD!" I yelled as I peeled a banana and began to devour it. Inuyasha cracked open a coconut and drank the coconut milk in it. He began to eat the meat in the coconut and threw the coconut aside.

"I think I smell a hot spring nearby. You can go take a bath right now if you want. I won't bother you." Inuyasha said.

"That sounds great! Thanks!" I said as she began to walk towards the hot spring. Inuyasha stayed close to protect me, but he was far enough so that he wouldn't be able to peek.

I loved the feel of the hot spring as she sank down into the hot steamy water. 'Maybe this isn't so bad being in a deserted island with Inuyasha.'

* * *

Dreamstar: You all better be happy. I wrote all of this in about 1 hour. I'm dead tired.

Kaori: Ahem...don't forget the GOOD news that you have to give to everyone.

Dreamstar: Oh yeah, I finally started my new story, A New Adventure Begins, the sequel to The Life After the Story. Hope you all enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9: Alone in Paradise Part 2

Dreamstar: Fastest I've ever updated for this story, and I hope to update a Halloween chapter in 2 days...on Halloween night! The Night of the Youkai.

Kaori: Ok, before we start reading reviews...I will now confront you all of not reading my story, A New Adventure Begins.

Dreamstar: Hey, what do you mean _your_ story. I write it.

Kaori: But are _you _in the story. No.

Dreamstar: Don't make me change it. Anyways, please read it. I need help with that story...and you will find out what I need help with if you read it. I only have 2 reviews for it. Now, our first review is from Yasha'z Wifey Kyome from chapter 8. It reads:

o0o i sense a lemon ahead  
no maybe a lime  
or jus some fluff  
inu/kag of course!  
haha  
update soon!

Uh...this is rated T. I can't have a lemon unless I change it to M. That probably won't happen anytime soon. Our next review is from sesshomaru121 from chapter 8. It reads:

i love this chapter lol and thank goodnes u started that othere story i love it 2

I know, you're one of the only people, repeat **_ONLY_** people who reviewed for it. I thank you for it. I'll try to update that story soon too...don't count on it though. Well, let's just get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or BoA.

* * *

Chapter 9

Alone in Paradise Part 2

Miroku and Sango stepped off of the boat. Everyone was solemn, well except Kikyo. She was furious that she got in trouble cause of Kagome. Miroku and Sango dropped off their bags in the hotel and ran towards the pier. They asked if they could rent a boat, and explained their situation. They, Miroku, Sango, and the owner, hopped into a boat and rode away to go look for Inuyasha and Kagome.

With Inuyasha and Kagome several days later…

A small hut was placed in between two palm trees with a hot spring behind it. Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree while Kagome looked through her soaked wet bag. It was the only form of luggage she brought, and she was glad she had it with her. She had left all of her electronics- camera, cell, I-Pod- in a waterproof bag. Too bad there was no signal, or else Kagome would have called for help. She left her clothes to hang in a tree. Who knows how long they would be there, but Kagome still wanted to make sure she had dry clothes to wear during their stay. Kagome dipped her feet into the hot spring, her legs relaxing from all pain.

Inuyasha could here something entering water, and peeked down at Kagome. The sun had hit her at an angle that multiplied Kagome's appearance by 100. 'Man, she's beautiful…wait, what the he- - am I talking about? Got to focus on a way to get off this stupid island. She is pretty just staring off into space like that…what am I saying!' Inuyasha wasn't able to keep balance, falling out of the tree and landing in the hot spring.

"Agh! This water's hot!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome began to laugh at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her and looked down. He was soaked from ears to toes, and this was his only out fit. "Crap! What I get for leaving everything behind and diving after a girl."

Kagome stopped laughing. "You know, you could be a little nicer. I have my towel in the tree. It should be dry by now, it's been hanging there for a while." Kagome grabbed the towel and tossed it onto Inuyasha. The towel fell from Inuyasha's head, down to his back.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said as let the towel hang around his neck. It was odd. They were on an island far away from civilization, and here they are, perfectly fine and healthy. Most people stranded on an island would be running around screaming.

Kagome took out her I-Pod that was in its waterproof bag. She began to listen to the music she saved for the trip in the I-Pod.

Inuyasha's POV (I do not own the ending theme song "Every Heart")

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_EVERY HEART, every heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness_

_EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

I listened to Kagome's soft voice. I remembered when I heard Kagome playing the guitar earlier in the year.

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace, forever more_

_Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out _

_Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today_

It amazed me how talented she was. She can sing, she can play guitar, is there anything else she can do that would surprise me now?

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across_

_EVERY HEART, every heart can take a step towards dreams_

_All of us, what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die_

I sat in the tree, the sun drying me off, and Kagome's voice, soothing me to sleep.

_There are the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's SO SWEET,_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine_

_Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die_

End of POV…

Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha asleep in the tree. She took the headphones out of her ears and looked out to the ocean. It was so peaceful. Although the ocean can be dangerous, it can also be calm and peaceful. As if nothing was going on in the world. Kagome suddenly felt her eyes drop, and she slowly went to sleep.

With Miroku and Sango…

"CAN'T YOU GET THIS BOAT TO GO ANY FASTER!?" Sango yelled. Miroku tried to calm her down, but it proved rather difficult.

"I can't. If I go any faster, we will be stranded just like your friends. They could be anywhere. Do you know how many islands there are? And we only have a few bottles of gas left. Plus, you haven't eaten since we started looking, who knows when you will pass out from all this work and no food or sleep." The boat owner answered. Sango was fuming. They had to find Kagome and Inuyasha fast, or else who knows what could happen after their parents found out.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha…

Inuyasha could hear breathing next to him and opened his eyes. He wasn't in the tree anymore, but in the hut he had made for Kagome out of sharpened rocks for nails and wood he cut from trees. It was amazing how fast he made it…but that's not the point right now. Inuyasha looked to the side of him to see Kagome lying on his shoulder. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. He slowly laid her down, and went back up into the tree.

'What the he- - just happened? How did I get from the tree to the hut? And, do I smell gas?' Inuyasha thought as he looked to the ocean. He picked up a few scents. Two being Miroku and Sango, one being gas, and one being another unfamiliar scent, but it was a human. Inuyasha jumped from the tree, and tried to wake Kagome up,

"Kagome, Kagome! Get up. Sango and Miroku are coming this way." Inuyasha said. He shook her gently, and she woke up.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she asked.

"I smell Miroku and Sango coming this way. Get your stuff, and I'll try to get their attention." Inuyasha explained as he jumped out of the hut. Kagome got everything into her bag, and ran out of there.

A boat was passing by and if you had very good eye vision, you could see Miroku and Sango on that boat.

"HEY! MIROKU, SANGO, OVER HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. No use, they didn't turn their heads. Inuyasha picked up a rock.

"What are you going to do with that rock?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pulled his arm back and threw the rock. "Do you really think that will get their attention?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, BAM! Miroku was knocked down. Sango looked in the direction the rock came from to see a grinning Inuyasha and a giggling Kagome. Sango directed the driver to the island.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Sango called out as she jumped out of the boat and landed on the island gracefully…and the boat was still three feet away from the island! She ran up and hugged Kagome. "You ok Kagome? You haven't eaten in days have you?"

Kagome shook her head. "There are plenty of fish and fruit on the island. I was able to manage. Inuyasha made a tiny shelter and Sango…" Kagome paused, "…there's a hot spring on this island."

"A HOT SPRING! I LOVE HOT SPRINGS! Can we stay just a little longer to have lunch?" Sango asked Miroku and the boat owner. The boat owner agreed, seeing is he hadn't eaten all day. Sango grabbed Kagome, told Inuyasha to watch Miroku, and dragged Kagome to the hot spring. The boys were left to make lunch.

With Kagome and Sango…

"So Kagome, how were you and Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up at Sango.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you two are on a deserted island by yourselves, their has to be something you two did." Sango said.

"Well, nothing different except we didn't have the food we usually eat and the bath was a lot better. But, there wasn't as much talking as usual." Kagome said. 'Right. Kagome, I feel like there's something either you aren't telling me, or you don't even know.' Sango thought as she sunk into the warm water.

With Miroku and Inuyasha…fishing…

"So, Inuyasha, what have you and Kagome been doing?" Miroku asked. He earned a bump on his head.

"None of your business, pervert." Inuyasha told him. Miroku frowned.

"Nothing at all?" Miroku asked again.

"Nothing! Now drop it. The sooner we get the fish, the sooner we eat." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes to catch some sleep. 'Inuyasha, you're not telling me something. Maybe I should…'

"So, I'm going to go with this one. You probably went to sleep somewhere, like the tree, and found yourself sleeping next to Kagome in the hut." Miroku said. Inuyasha's eyes shot open.

"HOW THE HE- - DID YOU KNOW THAT!?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku smirked.

"I didn't. It was a guess. So, something did happen between you and Kagome. How far did you go?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't doing anything. Da- - you persistent monk. Shut the fu- - up!" Inuyasha yelled as he kicked Miroku straight into the ocean and walked away. Miroku got out of the water, a fish in the back of his shirt. 'At least I know something happened. Inuyasha, you're getting closer than I could with Sango.' Miroku thought as he grabbed the big fish he "accidentally" caught, and brought it back to camp.

The meal was as silent as ever. The only ones really talking were Sango, Miroku, and the boat owner. Inuyasha and Kagome just ate in silence, really just wanting to go home. They all hoped onto the boat after lunch, and went on the slow trip to Okinawa. However things weren't what they were expected to be…

"Kagome, Inuyasha. I'm glad you both are back safely. I hope you two didn't unpack when you came back. We are going back to Tokyo today." Kaede said as Miroku and Sango gapped at Kaede. They had missed their entire Okinawa trip. But Inuyasha and Kagome weren't upset. Kagome and Inuyasha were happy to be alive more than having fun at Okinawa. Everyone got on the boat, content about their trip except for Kikyo. She was upset Kagome was back.

"You upset you missed the trip Higurashi?" Kikyo spat. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not, because I'm glad that I was still able to live. Inuyasha wasn't that good of company…" Kagome was cut off with a "HEY!" from Inuyasha, "…but we still were able to make it through." Kikyo stormed off, as Kagome looked towards the ocean, knowing that her mom would want to know everything that happened on her trip. Boy, was she in for a big surprise.

* * *

Dreamstar: Well, that's it. Until the Night of the Youkai, I will be in the shadows writing, so keep in touch. Don't forget to review and read and review my other story. 


	10. Chapter 10: A Kitsune's Halloween

Dreamstar: Hi guys! Here's the Halloween chapter I promised. I'm really happy! I got a lot of reviews! But I still need people to review my other story. I mean, people keep yelling at me to start the sequel to my first story, and I did. But where is everyone? Anyways, here's our first reviewer, Angelic Devil 1234 from chapter 9. It reads:

This could actually turn out to be a good story. I know people get pissed when someone flames them so I am trying to be as polite as possible. Forgive if something sounded rude.  
This story could have a great potential if you were to write it the right way, by the right way I mean to say just to move away from the love plot and get into some action. Cause quite frankly I am loosing my interest in this story. Although I quite liked this chapter and the one before it, but I want you to add a little action and suspense to this, because the whole love thing is getting way into my head. Although I like lovey dovey fics, this one just seems that it would do better if you slowed down on that a bit.  
If you want to reply to this, send me a mail and I will surely reply.  
Don't mind anything I wrote. It wasn;t meant to be harsh.

This isn't harsh at all. This is just friendly advice. Thanks...but the action probably won't start till next chapter. Though I can't guarantee it. As for suspense, I have no talent in the category what so ever. I'm lucky that I was able to write a suspense story for my language class. well, this was a nice review, so I am going to just let you all read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will.

* * *

Chapter 10

A Kitsune's Halloween

It is that time of year. Where people dress up and go trick or treating or go partying all night long. Yes, it is Halloween. A little kid's favorite holiday. This would be a Halloween a soon-to-be couple will never forget.

It was the usually busy day, candy here, decorations there, and it took forever for the shrine to get ready. The shrine was big, and there had to be decorations everywhere. Kagome was kept busy all day, cleaning, shopping, and decorating. She was lucky to even have her costume ready. She was looking forward to Halloween. She was going to be going with Kohaku, Souta, and Sango. She was glad Kohaku and Souta got along so well.

Kagome arrived in homeroom…to find a very spaced-out Inuyasha. She took her seat in front of him and turned towards him.

"You ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"Y- yeah…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"You sure? Do you have a fever?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head (reminds me of Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura). Inuyasha still remembered when he found him next to Kagome after waking up. It still seemed impossible for him to just appear next to Kagome like that.

"Hey, do you and Miroku have anything to do on Halloween night?" Kagome asked.

"No. Freshmen aren't allowed to the Halloween Dance, so we're basically stuck at home feeding the trick-or-treaters, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Great! You can come trick-or-treating with Sango, Kohaku, Souta, and me." Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? Last time Miroku went trick-or-treating was last year, and instead of saying trick-or-treat, he said, "Will you consider bearing my children?" and he groped a bunch of girls. Trust me, that monk is better off staying at home." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, what about you?" Kagome asked. She stared at Inuyasha with big puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha began to blush.

"I'll…uh…think about it." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him.

"Ok. Decide soon. It's almost Halloween." Kagome said as the teacher entered and started taking attendance.

With Inuyasha at his house…

"HEY! Mom, I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled. In appearance, came a young woman. She smiled.

"Inuyasha, dear, I'm glad you're home." she said. Inuyasha gave her a quick hug. And jumped to his room. It was **_so_** much faster than taking the stairs or the elevator (you'll see what I'm talking about later). He entered his room…to feel a puffball land on his face.

"Hiya, Inuyasha!" it said. Inuyasha eyes shot open wider than usual.

"Crap, not you…"

Halloween Eve…

Kagome had just gotten herself lunch. Today was Ramen day, and she didn't want to get her inu-hanyou friend to take all of it away. She sat at the usual lunch spot, the giant sakura tree in front of the school. She hadn't seen Inuyasha much that day. She spotted Miroku and Sango at the base of the tree, but no Inuyasha. She looked up in the branches, but no Inuyasha.

They all heard footsteps coming and saw Inuyasha, looking around, as if he was being followed. They all stared at him, weird expressions on their faces. He looked at them, surprised that they looked at him like that.

"Oi, what's with all the weird looks?" Inuyasha asked. They noticed instead of Inuyasha's favorite food in his hands, they saw a sandwich and a juice box. It was a pretty small lunch, especially for Inuyasha.

"What's with the small lunch?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at the lunch and at his friends.

"Well, my cousin came over for Halloween, and he's been following me. He even followed me to school. The small lunch is for me to eat and move fast at the same time. If I took ramen, it could spill at any time." Inuyasha explained. Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"That's it? There is no way you can have a little cousin that can sound that obnoxious." Kagome said. Just then, a blur of brown flashed by Kagome. From behind a bush, emerald green eyes flashed at the teens. Inuyasha sighed.

"Shippo, you annoying brat, get out of the bush." Inuyasha said. A young boy walked out of the bush. But this wasn't an ordinary boy, he was a fox demon. Kagome and Sango's eyes popped opened.

"KAWAII!" they yelled as they picked the young fox demon up and hugged him. The fox demon squiggled and squirmed.

"Agh! Inuyasha! What's going on? Why am I being squashed by your friends?" the fox demon yelled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey, look at the bright side, you now have all the attention you want…and now I get to go away from you. Bye!" Inuyasha said, as he disappeared in a flash.

"INUYASHA! WAIT!" Shippo said as he squirmed out of Kagome's grip and disappeared as well. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked where the two demons disappeared. This was one odd day.

A few hours later…

Kagome was walking home from school. She felt a huge breeze pass her, and she turned around. Inuyasha was behind her holding the little fox demon by the tail.

"Hi Inuyasha. Hello, what's your name?" Kagome asked. The little fox looked up at her.

"I'm Shippo Taisho. I'm Inuyasha's cousin." the little fox said. Kagome thought he was really cute.

"Hey Kagome, remember it is Halloween tomorrow? Well, I was wondering if Shippo could come with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course! Shippo is too kawaii to leave at home." Kagome said. Shippo smiled. He turned towards Inuyasha.

"She is too nice to be your girlfriend." Shippo said. This made Kagome and Inuyasha both blush.

"She's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Really? You two look so close though." Shippo pointed out, again making Inuyasha and Kagome blush.

"Anyways it's Halloween tomorrow. Are you ready to go trick or treating?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded his head. He knew this was going to be a fun Halloween.

Halloween Night…

Inuyasha was wearing a red kimono and held his family treasure, the Tetsuisaiga (the outfit is the same he wears in the show). Shippo was wearing a kimono with a straw vest (what he wears on the show). They rang the doorbell to Kagome's shrine. Who answered the door? A demon slayer holding a scythe with a chain connected to the scythe and a warrior from the Feudal Era. They were Kohaku and Souta! They were ready to run from house to house to get all the candy they could. Sango came out, wearing a similar outfit to Kohaku, but it had pink plating instead of green. She also had a giant boomerang instead of the scythe.

"Hi Inuyasha. Kagome will be down in a minute. Is Miroku coming?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded just as they heard jingling. Right behind them was Miroku, wearing a monk outfit, his hair tied up in the usual ponytail, and holding a staff.

"Is everybody doing Feudal Era theme this year? Just earlier I saw a bunch of priestesses. This is crazy." Miroku said. Everyone agreed and waited for Kagome to come down. Down the stairs Kagome went. She was wearing a silky blue kimono with sakura petals printed into it. She held a small fan, and her hair was tied into a bun. If anyone had looked at Inuyasha, they could see him gawking at her.

They walked out, the little boys and Miroku on their journey for lots of candy! Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome just watched them from afar. After a long while, they had gotten a lot of candy and were getting close to a haunted house. Kagome, being frightened as she was, decided to stay out of the house. Inuyasha stayed behind with her, to make sure nothing happens to her. The red full moon shone above them. It was weird, a red moon on Halloween. It made the night feel spookier, much to many boys' likings. Soon, the streets seemed empty, and Inuyasha and Kagome were alone.

"So, you're supposed to be from the Feudal Era, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it's an old kimono my dad used to wear. I also got the sword he gave me. Uh…that's a really nice kimono you're wearing, Kagome." Inuyasha said blushing. He was never good at commenting anyone, even when he was told to do it.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You look great too. And your ears make you look better. It increases your Feudal Era look." Kagome complimented. Inuyasha blushed more. Nobody ever commented his ears. People usually made fun of them.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His eyes looked really serious, and his face was really red. It felt that their lips were only a few centimeters away when…

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME WITH US! THERE WAS A LOT OF CANDY FROM SCREAMING PEOPLE!" Shippo yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other quickly, their faces flushed with dark red.

"Hey, what happened? Did we interrupt something?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha punched Miroku out of the way.

"If you kids don't hurry up, there won't be much time to go get candy will you?" Inuyasha said as he walked down the street. Kagome just stayed where she was. 'Did Inuyasha…and me…did we almost kiss?'

Sure, it wasn't a spooky Halloween in the normal sense, but it was still spooky. Cause a romantic scene almost occurred on that red moon Halloween Night, the night where a kitsune became fast friends with Kagome, and how Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten closer. How a little kitsune could help two friends get closer together. That is why this is a Kitsune's Halloween. Now remember, tonight is Halloween, so be careful, for you never know what youkai is right around the corner.

* * *

Kaori: Hey! I'm here for the chapter!

Dreamstar: The chapter's already done.

Kaori: WHAT! BUT I JUST GOT HERE!

Dreamstar: Well It's too late. Why don't you go trick or treating?

Kaori: Ok.

Dreamstar: Go on, press that blue button and review. Don't forget to read my other story, A New Adventure Begins.


	11. Chapter 11: Kouga Appears

Dreamstar: It has been a while. I know, you've all been mad that I left you with that weird and rushed Halloween chapter. Now, I have some action for you. Though, if you're not a sports fan, you probably won't like it. This first review is from an annonymous reviewer named Kaggy from chapter 10. It reads:

OMG Inu and Kag friken almost kissed! (that was very rude for shippou to interupt them like that!)inu and kag ar soo kawai! i realy wish i was kagome cuse inu is so friggin HOT! lol HAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry a litle tiny tiny sugar high... HA! LOL  
PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

-Kaggy

Don't we all wish we were Kagome. I mean, I agree, Inuyasha is hot. Now then, next reviewer is from another annonymous reviewer tommyhott from Chapter 10. It reads:

that was so good it was. and i laike how it was a red moon istead of a orange one. but never mind that please write some more. CAUSE IT'S AWESOME YEAH! oh so could you please write some more thax  
rach

I've always wondered what it would be like to have a red moon on a Halloween night. Sounds cool doesn't it? well, don't want to hold you up, so here is your chapter!

Disclamer: The usual, I don't own Inuyasha...so there!

* * *

Chapter 11

Kouga Appears

Kagome walked towards the usual spot, the sakura tree. Classes weren't going to start for a while, since she was early. Just another ordinary day, fighting with Inuyasha, being piled on with lots of homework, and another yell from Sango about Miroku being a pervert. Somehow Kagome was relieved it was like this. Nothing bad was happening, and that's all that mattered…well, almost nothing.

There was something ticking at Inuyasha. Telling him something bad was going to happen. To him, it could mean bad, to everyone else, maybe not. And it all starts in the front office, where young student Ayame, was helping the secretaries out.

"Excuse me, young lady, I'm new here and wanted to get my schedule," a husky voice asked.

"Sure thing, name?" Ayame looked up. Staring back at her, were deep blue eyes. They showed her a rough yet gentle person in him, like the ocean. She could feel a blush coming across her face.

"Ookami, Kouga."

Kagome was running through the halls. Her English teacher had to have given her the job of reading to the younger children next week and had to talk about it to her right after class. She was late for sure. She hit something hard and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she said. She looked to see a wolf demon looking down at her.

"You're beautiful. It's been decided, you will be my woman." he proclaimed. An anime sweat drop was on Kagome head.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kouga. What might your name be, my woman?" he asked. I stared at him in shock.

"First, my name is Kagome. Second, you can't just claim me as your woman! I have my rights too!" Kagome yelled. Kouga looked at her.

"So, you have the right to like me…"

"or to just be your friend." Kagome interrupted.

"Shy aren't we. I'm sure you will come around." Kouga said. Kagome felt herself being pushed behind someone. It was Inuyasha.

"Back off. She doesn't want to be your woman." Inuyasha growled. Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

"And what makes you so sure, mutt?" he asked.

"Okay, ya mangy wolf, one, she said she was not your woman, two, she said she was not your woman, oh and three, SHE FU- - IN' SAID SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not yet." Kouga said. He handed Kagome a rose before leaving to class. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. He grabbed the rose and began to stomp on it.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Sango got worried when you didn't show up, and sent me to go check on you. It's a good thing I did. Wolf breath over there would have done something to you if I hadn't." he explained, only telling half the truth again. Inuyasha stared at the wolf's path. "He seems, familiar."

At lunch…

Kagome was patiently eating her ramen while Inuyasha was pigging out. Sango was munching on an apple, and Miroku was sipping some soda. Right after Inuyasha finished his lunch, he climbed up the tree, and perched himself so he could get back to sketching.

Kagome climbed up the tree after finishing her ramen. She looked at what Inuyasha was drawing next. He seemed to be drawing the school…with everyone outside for lunch. It was amazing how detailed everything appears. It looked so realistic as if it was a black and white photograph. Each person outside was drawn perfectly.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" Kagome started before Inuyasha's jump interrupted her. As usual, he was too busy with his picture to notice her.

"What?! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"It's nothing. I see you have started a new master piece." Kagome examined. Inuyasha just put his hand to his face.

"It's not much. I've done a lot better." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed.

"Well, I better get back down." Kagome said. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and put her on his back.

"I'll get you down. It's much faster." he explained. He jumped right off the tree, not even landing on one branch after another.

"AHH!!" Kagome screamed. The sudden rush of the wind past by them as Inuyasha landed gracefully on the floor. "What in the world were you doing? We could have fallen!"

"Calm down. At least you didn't." Inuyasha said. He gently put Kagome down, but wasn't able to escape Kagome's wrath.

"Even if we didn't, the possibilities of falling and landing with something broken are a very high possibility!" Kagome yelled.

"I would never let you fall! Why would you think that?" Inuyasha argued.

A voice interrupted them. "Kagome, hanging out with the mutt I see." He shoved Inuyasha out of the way, and picked up Kagome's hands. "My woman, I'm sorry for leaving you with him. I should have never done that."

"Uh…ok. Kouga, this is normal for us. You don't have to get all worried for nothing." Kagome said.

"Well, you still shouldn't be in the presence of this mutt." Kouga said. Inuyasha was getting very pissed off now. And it was not just because of Kouga pushing him.

"Look you wolf-bag. Mind your own business. Go fu- - off somewhere else." Inuyasha said.

"Tsk, tsk. Such bad language around a woman. Look ya mutt, Kagome will be mine." Kouga said.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, stop this." Kagome pleaded. Kouga got out of the glare down with Inuyasha and looked at Kagome with surprise.

"Inuyasha, you mean Inuyasha Taisho?" Kouga asked in surprise.

"Wait, Ookami? You dare show up in this school?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at them in surprise.

"You know each other?"

The two looked, Inuyasha glaring, at each other. "We used to go to school together in Elementary. See, our fathers were business partners." Kouga explained.

"Were?" Kagome asked.

"Well, both of them decided to split up. Our fathers are the best of friends. We however…"

"are worst enemies." Inuyasha finished. Kouga shrugged.

"I merely thought of us as rivals. Everyone thought that except Inuyasha. The split up was for business. I think Inuyasha was smirking on the day they announced the split up." Kouga said.

"Oh." Kagome began to stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was kinda cold to people, yeah, but to Kouga, he truly loathed him. Kouga was next to Kikyo in the hate scale.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He and Sango had just finished lunch and headed toward their friends. He looked at Kouga. "Kouga? Hey, long time no see." Inuyasha glared at him. "Uh…Inuyasha? You ok? How are you feeling?"

"Ecstatic." Inuyasha said as he walked away.

"Inuyasha still hates Kouga, I guess." Miroku scratched his head. The bell rang.

"I have to go. But Kagome," Kouga turned around, "I will be back for you."

"Thanks, but I'm not Kagome." Sango said. Kouga looked behind him…to see Kagome running after Inuyasha. Kouga held up a fist. 'Inuyasha's trying to take Kagome away, huh? Well, no matter what, I, Kouga Ookami, will have Kagome as mine.' Kouga vowed. He stomped off after them.

Next class, math…

"Hi Kagome!" a voice called out. Kagome turned towards the voice.

"Ayame? Hi. I didn't see you during lunch. What's up?" Kagome asked. Ayame grinned.

"I met this hot guy this morning. He's a new student…" Ayame began.

"Does his name happen to be…" Kagome began her question.

"Kouga Ookami?" they both said at the same exact time. Ayame was confused.

"But, how do you know him?" Ayame asked.

"It's a very long a complicated story. Basically, he just keeps calling me his woman. He has no right." Kagome said.

"He called you his woman? I guess that means I'll never get him." Ayame sighed.

Kagome looked at Ayame. 'She must really like him.' Kagome thought. "I don't like him though. Not that way. I'll try to help you as much as I can." Kagome promised.

"You mean it?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded.

"Of course!" Kagome said. Ayame was grinning wider…until she saw a sight that creeped her out.

"Uh…Kagome? What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha was sitting to the left of Kagome, his head was done, and if you were looking at this anime style, you would see that doom has crossed his path background around him. Kagome had on her head an anime sweat drop.

"Let's just say, he truly, with all of his soul, loathes Kouga." Kagome answered her. The teacher called the class to order after entering.

"Now class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Ookami, Kouga." The teacher said as Kouga walked into the classroom.

"It's an honor to be here. I have met all of you, including…" Kouga eyed at Kagome, who turned away, "…a special one."

Ayame noticed that Kouga had looked at Kagome when he said "a special one." She also noticed that Kagome didn't care for him. 'She truly is a great friend.' Ayame thought.

During PE…

"Alright Ookami, show us what you can do." Kaede said. Kouga past the weapon selection without even looking at it.

"Sorry, I don't use weapons. I do hand-to-hand combat." Kouga said.

"Alright then. What sports are you get at?" Kaede asked. Kouga smirked.

"Any and all sports." Kouga bragged. Inuyasha keh'ed it off. Kouga looked at him.

"What's the matter, mutt? Don't think I can beat you?" Kouga asked.

"As if. You haven't changed a bit." Inuyasha answered. Somehow, not only was Kouga in their math class, but he was also in the same class as Inuyasha and Kagome for PE.

"Neither have you Taisho, neither have you." the glaring continued between these two.

"Knock it off you two. We will continue playing basketball today." Kaede announced. As usual, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were one team. Kouga decided to join a different team, wanting to not be on Inuyasha's team. In it, were Ginta, Hakkaku, and some guy named Hobo or whatever.

"We will have Inuyasha's team verses Kouga's team today…" this was all the two teams heard Kaede say. Inuyasha and Kouga raced off to the courts, while everyone else walked along behind them.

"If we're lucky, this will basically be a one on one match between Kouga and Inuyasha." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded in agreement. (YAY! Finally, a tiny bit of sports action in the story. Now if this wasn't the type of action you would want, you could either slow down and wait for that time to come, or just read it and be glad I actually added some action for once).

"Ok, first team to 10 baskets wins. Ready…set…GO!" Kaede said as she tossed the ball into the air. For the two demons, she tossed it very high. Both jumped for it, with Inuyasha barely tapping the ball to Miroku.

"Got it. Sango, catch!" Miroku yelled. He passed the ball to Sango who dribbled it passed Hakkaku and Ginta. Hobo stopped her, but only for a short time. She passed it to Kagome, who passed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped and slammed it into the basket. A point for Team Inu! Kagome had named the team herself, because she liked Inuyasha's dog-ears. After hearing that, Inuyasha has always had a red face when Kagome says it. Kouga growled. 'We'll see who has the last laugh.' Kouga thought.

Kouga received the ball from Ginta who dribbled past the girls, but stopped in front of Kagome while dribbling the ball to tell her that this move was dedicated to her. He threw the ball in-between Miroku's legs, and did his move. He pressed off the floor, jumped off Inuyasha's head, and landed a basket for his team. Inuyasha was furious now.

Just the last 5 minutes of class…

"Miroku, I think we have to go with Plan Alpha." Inuyasha said as they huddled up together after scoring the tie point, 9-9.

Miroku was shocked. "But Inuyasha, Plan Alpha was supposed to be a saved plan. You know that the team that wins is chosen to go against the rival school's best basketball team in a game." Miroku said. Because some students couldn't join sports teams because of schoolwork and chores, Kaede decided to make a basketball tournament for the two rivaling schools. The dead line would be two weeks before Christmas break for Kaede.

Kagome was also surprised. "Inuyasha, we never perfected that plan yet, and we can't use that plan against our classmates." What Kagome said made Inuyasha think.

"…Yeah, we _have_ to use it now that Kagome mentioned it." Not only did Inuyasha hate Kouga, but he also hated Hobo…err…Hojo on the other team. The reason? Hobo here liked Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but we need to form a new plan then if we actually make it." Kagome said. Inuyasha's team was ahead of all the other teams to go to the school tournament basketball games.

"Will do. Team Inu, begin Plan Alpha!" Inuyasha said. Miroku grabbed the ball from Ginta before he could pass it to Kouga. Miroku dribbled it to half court and passed it to Sango. Sango then faked a pass and dribbled it toward the three-point line. Sango passed it to Kagome to start the best part of Plan Alpha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He grabbed Kagome's hand and she perched herself on Inuyasha's back. The basket was in view. "Kagome get ready!" Inuyasha ordered.

Inuyasha jumped off the ground, hard. They were very close to the ceiling. Inuyasha fell towards the basket, grabbed it, and was able to get Kagome to drop the ball into the basket. At that moment, Kaede blew the whistle.

"The winner is…Team Inu." Kaede said. Kouga was furious.

"That has to be cheating!" he yelled. Kaede raised her index finger to shut him up.

"Inuyasha never landed on the floor with the ball in his hand, neither did Kagome. Therefore, it does not count as traveling. Plus, you're in a school full of demons, of course there will be times where demons can actually do stuff like that." Kaede said. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gathered together and gave each other high fives.

"Plan Alpha was a huge success!" Kagome yelled as she punched her fist into the air. She felt her self being twirled toward a different direction. Before she knew it, Kouga was in front of her.

"Hello. My woman may have won the battle, but she won't win the war." Kouga said. "But I'll tell you one thing, you've won my heart."

A lot of girls were going "Oo" and "Aw" while some boys whistled or scowled. Inuyasha, on the other did something different.

"Man, how cheesy can ya get? 'But I'll tell you one thing, you're won my heart.' Sh- - that is so not crappy. I think I'll go hurl my lunch over there." Inuyasha said. Kouga ignored him.

"Well, at least I know how to treat women better than mutt over there." Kouga said.

"You, treat women better? You pick one girl you meet for the first time and claim her as your woman? How is that treating a woman better than me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, a disapproving stare.

"Well, you did call me wench the first time we met." Kagome said. Inuyasha just turned away.

"Still, a demon claiming someone as theirs is a bond between the two people. According to what Kagome told you earlier, she does not share that bond with you." Inuyasha argued. Kouga turned away from them, and started walking.

"We'll see. Kagome will gladly come with me soon. Very soon." Kouga said as he took off to his next class.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Thanks."

Inuyasha was confused. "For what?" Kagome smiled.

"I didn't like it when Kouga called me his woman. You told him off about it. Thanks." She hugged Inuyasha before running off. Inuyasha just stared after her, a blush quickly forming on his face. Inuyasha's final thought was, 'Did she…just hug me?'

* * *

Be thankful. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. EVER! I'm dead tired now. So, please review. I've almost got 100! Oh, I'd also like people to go to my other story, A New Adventure Begins, sequel to The Life After the Story, and review. Let's make it to 100 reviews! That's only 7 reviews away! YAY! 


	12. Chapter 12: Babysitting at Inu's House

Dreamstar: Hi guys (looks back and forth).

Kaori: Sorry guys. She's kinda freaked out. Probably some demon or something. Because of that, I will read one review only for you guys. That review will be...(digs through big review box) aha! This one. It is from Angelic Devil 1234 from chapter 11. It reads:

Hey again! This chapter was pretty good, and I actually liked it. When it comes to story I can be someone hard to please, and you should know that after reading many of your chapters I can definately say that you are progressing and that this chapter was done nicely. I hope to see new chapters comming up soon. Do update.  
Your friend, reviewer and a good adviser(if you want me to be)  
Angelic Devil 1234

Thank you for all of the kind things and advice you gave to... Dreamstar (me huddled in a corner). Don't ask me what's wrong with her. I really don't know. Anyways, there's no action in this one, but there is promised fluff. So, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Dreamstar doesn't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 12

Babysitting at Inu's House

"Students, please remember that in two weeks, there will be the Winter Dance! There is no theme, so make sure you wear something as long as it's school appropriate!" the announcer said. Kagome sighed. 'Great, another stupid dance. I never go to them anyway. Might as well stay at the shrine.'

The teacher opened her attendance book as Kagome stared at the window. Everyone was leaving this weekend. Sango was going to visit some relative, Miroku was going to visit a temple where his uncle lives. Her own family was going somewhere! But basically, she was going to get the house to herself. So, in her mind, she was debating on what she was going to do about the dance. But one thing was for sure, she was going to keep as far away from Kouga as possible these next few weeks.

Inuyasha on the other hand…

'A dance? Keh, that's stupid.' Inuyasha thought. He soon saw an image of him dancing with Kagome, but tried to shake it off. 'What is wrong with me? I'll probably just stay home. Never been interested in dances, never will.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome…and saw the same image that had just played in his head. He hit his head this time.

'What the heck is wrong with me?' Inuyasha thought. He decided… he was going to stay at home during the dance.

During the weekend…

Kagome stretched her arms out after letting the laundry out to dry. It was a very peaceful afternoon. Everyone was gone for the weekend, so why wouldn't it be? No Souta nagging about playing video games, no mom asking how you are doing with boys at school (how embarrassing), and no grandpa reminding you to dust some ancient artifact that was going to remain dusty the rest of its existence. And after last nights snow, there was a blanket of white all around the shrine. Although she liked the quietness of the house, she was kind of lonely.

Kagome jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Not much was on. Just some soap operas, little kid shows, new reports, etc. Not even a good movie was on. Kagome was bored out of her life. Now, she was bored, up until she heard the phone rang. It was odd for her to get a phone call on a Saturday such as this one.

"Hello? Higurashi residence." Kagome answered. She could hear heavy panting. "Uh…if this is some weirdo, I'm hanging up now."

"No, wait! Kagome I need your help!" Kagome heard on the other line. Wait, was that Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha? How did you get my number?" Kagome asked.

"I asked both Sango and Miroku if they could help me, but told me to turn to you. They said something about visiting some relatives or something. Oh, and Sango gave me your number." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. Was Sango giving Inuyasha contact information?

"So, what seems to be really important?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Inuyasha? Who are you on the phone with? Is it Kagome? Give me the phone!" a voice was heard from the background.

"Shippo! Get off of me! Kagome, HELP!" Inuyasha pleaded (you will never hear Inuyasha do this ever again, so enjoy his pleads for help).

"Alright, but you both have to come pick me up. I don't know where your house is. And it's way too cold outside for me to walk." Kagome said.

"Done. I'll see you in 15 minutes." Inuyasha said before hanging up. Kagome hung up too before she realized something.

"I've never been to Inuyasha's house before. I wonder what kind of house he lives in?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

With Inuyasha…

"Shippo, get your jacket on. We're going to go pick up someone. Hey Jaken, can you give us a ride?" Inuyasha asked. The little man, often referred to as the green toad, glared at Inuyasha.

"I am Master Sesshomaru's fateful servant. Why should I help a half-breed like you?" Jaken demanded.

"Because Sesshomaru loves Rin, and Rin adores both Shippo and Kagome. If he sees Rin unhappy, he may end up firing you right off the spot." Inuyasha explained in a threatening tone.

"But, Mi'lady isn't here." Jaken pointed out.

"Haven't you heard of the invention of the cell phone? I have her on speed dial. The mention of Shippo being over will send her over here let alone both Shippo and Kagome. Who knows what will happen if she finds out Shippo was unhappy and Kagome's not here because of Jaken. And Sesshomaru hates seeing Rin unhappy as I mentioned before. He could actually kill you instead of fire you." Inuyasha's explanation scared the pants off of Jaken.

"Right this way, Inuyasha. And young Shippo. The car awaits." Jaken said. Shippo smiled, climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder, and began to whisper into Inuyasha's ear.

"How do you always do that?" Shippo whispered.

"Let's just say, I know what to do in situations like these." Inuyasha said as they walked to the car…which happened to be a limo.

With Kagome…

"Where in the world are they?" Kagome asked herself. She was wearing a dark blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and soft, brown boots. She had added a touch of cherry flavored lip-gloss to her lips before heading out. Just then, the black limo appeared at the bottom of the stairs of the shrine.

"Hey Kagome! Hurry up!" Shippo yelled. Kagome ran towards the limo.

"Wow! Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked.

"My house. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wouldn't think that you would take a limo to pick me up." Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't get a license till next year. Once I do, I'll drive you in my new car. Anyways, get in." Inuyasha motioned. He opened the door for Kagome and helped her in.

"Still, I can't believe you own a limo." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, my father was the great dog general in the feudal times, and he owns the biggest business in all of Japan." he bragged.

"Being his son must have its ups. But why didn't you tell me before?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"You never asked. Besides, I thought it was obvious seeing as the company's name was Taisho Corp." Inuyasha explained. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Whatever. Let's just get to your house now without any more talking of business. I never want to go to business." Kagome said. Shippo jumped on Kagome's lap.

"Kagome! Kagome! You will play with me right?" Shippo asked. Kagome giggled.

"Of course. That's why I'm going to Inuyasha's house after all." Kagome replied. Shippo smiled.

"YAY! We can play in the snow, and I can show you all of my fox demon magic!" Shippo yelled.

"Really? I've never seen fox demon magic. Can you show me some?" Kagome asked. Shippo smiled.

"Of course. Here's the first one. Transform!" Shippo yelled. He went in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, Kagome was face to face with another her.

"Uh…Shippo? I can still see your tail." Kagome said. The other Kagome looked behind and found a fox tail.

"Man, I still can't perfect this technique." the other Kagome said before turning back into Shippo.

"Don't give up. Once you do, you can help me trick my brother later." Kagome said. Shippo smiled.

"Ok. We need to get back at the kid who stole my Halloween candy." Shippo declared. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Souta stole your Halloween candy? You sure?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded. "Well, he needs to learn a lesson about stealing, but he's not home right now, so let's just have some fun ok?"

"Ok Kagome! We'll work together to bring Souta to his knees, begging for mercy." Shippo said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I think he learned that one from when Sesshomaru and I were fighting. Anyways, there's the house over there." Inuyasha pointed. Kagome turned…to find not a house but a mansion!

"Inuyasha, that's not a house." Kagome said.

"Well, to it's a house to me. I've lived in this house most of my life, and I've always called it a house. So, want some ice cream when we get in? It's from Rin's store." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Shippo nodded when they turned towards the driveway. "So, what do you two want?"

"I want chocolate!" Shippo yelled.

"I'll have vanilla." Kagome said.

"I guess I'll just have vanilla too then." Inuyasha said. They began walking into the mansion towards a very large kitchen.

"Amazing." Kagome looked around the kitchen. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a while before Shippo interrupted his thoughts.

"Can we have ice cream now?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied. He opened a giant freezer full of Rin's ice cream. He turned toward the two ice cream loving children (Kagome and Shippo).

"I have to make a phone call, do you two mind?" Inuyasha asked. Both of them shook their heads, and ran into the freezer to get the tubs of ice cream of their choosing.

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha had just dialed the person's number.

"Hello?" someone answered on the other line.

"Hey Rin. It's me." Inuyasha replied.

"Inu! Why don't you come over to the ice cream shop with Kagome?" Rin complained.

"Well actually, I was about to invite you over to see two of your favorite people." Inuyasha said.

"Really?! Are Shippo and Kagome really there? YAY! I'll be there before you can say Welcome to Rin's Ice Cream Parlor where your sweet tooth is satisfied by the finest ice cream in all of Tokyo!" Rin said before hanging up, closing shop, and running to her car to go to Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha had just got off the cell phone when both Kagome and Shippo ambushed him. They both had a big bowl of an ice cream sundae.

"Inuyasha! You have to help us eat this!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stared at her.

"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him.

"What? Just this one time I can't eat a whole bowl of ice cream? Fine. Only me and Shippo will eat it then." Kagome said.

"Fine, fine. Geez, you're tougher to deal with than Shippo here." Inuyasha mumbled the last part. Kagome handed him a spoon.

"Dig in! There's plenty of ice cream to go around. Oh, and don't think I didn't hear that." Kagome said.

"I feel like I'm going to get a head ache sometime today." Inuyasha said before grabbing the spoon and scooping some ice cream into his mouth.

"Yummy! This is great Kagome! The chocolate sprinkles and chocolate whip cream were a great idea!" Shippo said.

"I'm glad you like it. Just don't eat too much Shippo." Kagome said.

"But, why did you make so much then?" Shippo asked.

"Most likely, Inuyasha will eat the most." Kagome said.

"That's true." Shippo mumbled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said before punching Shippo on the head.

"Ow! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me?" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha! How could you be so mean to Shippo?" Kagome yelled.

"Well, he should know how to keep his mouth shut." Inuyasha argued. Shippo sighed. First everything was going to be all fine, now this. Sure, ruin the little kitsune's fun day.

"Can we go to the game room, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him.

"Uh, yeah sure." Inuyasha said before they began to walk to the game room. Once they entered, Kagome's eyes went really wide.

"This is your game room? It looks like an arcade at the mall!" Kagome walked around the game room. There was skee ball, DDR, any game you could imagine.

"Hey Inuyasha? Is there any new games you have?" Shippo asked.

"Haven't got any new ones yet. Nothin' much left in the world for us to get." Inuyasha said.

"Say, Inuyasha? Can I just explore the rest of the house while you two play games?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I'd rather not play games. I'll go with you." Inuyasha said.

"Me too!" Shippo piped up. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks." Kagome replied. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush at how cute Kagome was acting. "So, where to?"

Inuyasha shook out of his dazed state. "Uh, doesn't matter."

"How about your room?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…sure. Ok." Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand.

"Then, let's go!" Kagome said. Inuyasha led them up a couple of flights of stairs before hearing Kagome's cry. "How long till we get to your freakin' room?"

"Well, if you're that tired, we could have just taken the elevator." Inuyasha said pointing to an elevator next to the door with the sign "Inuyasha's Room" on it. Kagome glared at him.

"Do you want to torture me even in your own home?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked his evil yet innocent smirk.

"Why yes, yes I do Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Kagome shook her head.

"Can we see your room now?" Kagome asked.

"Fine. Right this way." Inuyasha said. Kagome entered to find what looked to be a master bedroom. The walls were painted a nice red color, and the blankets were satin and red. The bathroom was an amazing white color. And there was a 40' plasma screen TV on the wall. A laptop was on a desk in a corner and on a dresser were a couple of pictures. On another desk, were Inuyasha's sketches.

"Wow! The bed is huge! The closet is big enough to fit all of our friends in it, and your bathroom is amazing!" Kagome said. Inuyasha scratched his nose.

"I don't see it as something special. My bedroom isn't that big compared to other rooms in the house." Inuyasha said. Shippo jumped up and down.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Is it lunchtime yet? I'm starving." Shippo said before holding up his hand. "But I get to choose what we eat. We are **_not_** eating ramen like we did for breakfast."

"You fed him ramen for breakfast? What were you planning on doing, feeding him ramen all day? That's crazy!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his hands to his ears.

"Does dog hanyou mean anything to you? You're yelling is hurting my ears and giving me a head ache. Besides, ramen is good for you." Inuyasha argued.

"Yeah, good for you if you want to get killed." Kagome said. "It lacks a lot of nutrition. This is a mansion. I bet if you have cooks here they would actually hate cooking so much ramen for you."

"They never cook ramen for me. They refuse to make me a 'simple dish' is what they call it. I have to make it myself." Inuyasha explained.

"I bet they would rather make something healthier for you than that then." Kagome said. She grabbed Shippo and went to the elevator since she hated climbing up all those flights of stairs. They reminded her too much of how she had to get to and from the shrine to or from school.

"Can we have oden then?" Shippo asked sweetly. Kagome suddenly stopped. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha started to look worried. "Kagome! Kagome! What the he- -'s wrong with you?"

Kagome smiled a very big smile. Her eyes became all sparkly and her cheeks had red ovals on them. "I LOVE ODEN! Let's hurry down to the kitchen then!"

Inuyasha and Shippo watched Kagome march out of the elevator towards the nearby kitchen.

"Hi everyone." Inuyasha said to the chefs. They looked at him, then glared.

"We are not going to cook any ramen for you, so don't ask." they all said in unison. Inuyasha raised his hands in defeat.

"Don't worry. We ain't eatin' ramen right now. Can you cook us some oden?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was literally jumping up and down at the mention of her favorite food.

"Oden? You really don't want ramen, Inuyasha-sama?" One of the chefs asked.

"My friend here mainly wants oden, so that's what we will be having then." Inuyasha said. The chefs smiled.

"Thank you, mi'lady! You're getting something healthy in him." The chefs praised.

"Yeah, ok. So, does that mean we're going to eat oden?" Kagome asked. The chefs got out the ingredients and went to work. Kagome began to cheerfully clap her hands. "Yippee!"

Inuyasha was able to get Kagome to sit quietly until the doorbell rang. Inuyasha and Shippo's ears twitched at the sound.

"Someone's here. Inuyasha, did you invite someone over?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha froze.

"Oh, crap." Inuyasha said quickly before running to the door. Before opening the door, he told Shippo one thing. "Sorry Shippo."

Right when the door opened, someone busted in, picked up Shippo, and gave him a big hug.

"Shippo! I've missed you so much! How are you my little kitsune?" the person asked. Shippo's face began to turn blue.

"Well, he's certainly not breathing if you're thinking of that Rin." Inuyasha said. Rin realized what she was doing and let go of Shippo, allowing him to regain oxygen.

"Gomen, Shippo-chan. I didn't mean to hug you that hard. Kagome! It's great to see you! You will be stopping by for ice cream again soon, won't you?" Rin asked. She began to show her innocent puppy dog eyes. Kagome was in defeat.

"Of course I will." Kagome answered. Rin sniffed the air.

"Mmm…something's cooking. What's for lunch?" Rin asked.

"Oden. Care to join us?" Kagome asked.

"I'd love to. Haven't had oden for a while." Rin replied. They walked into the kitchen, where the chefs greeted Rin.

"Lady Rin, will you be joining everyone for lunch?" they asked. Rin smiled.

"Of course! I love oden." Rin said. Kagome poked Rin in the side hard enough to get her attention.

"Lady Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin laughed.

"I've been Sesshy's girlfriend so long, they've started calling me that." Rin explained.

"Oh." Kagome said. After having a short conversation, there was a steaming pot of oden and four empty bowls. "This looks great. Let's eat!"

Kagome grabbed a bunch of the oden into the bowl, and began to chow down. Shippo looked at Kagome in surprise.

"She sure loves oden." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded. Rin was eating like Kagome as well. Inuyasha and Shippo both agreed, girls have a scary appetite (they should look in a mirror).

After stuffing their faces…

"That was great! Thank you." Kagome said. The chefs smiled at her.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you showed Kagome the backyard yet?" Rin asked. Inuyasha froze.

"The backyard? Is there something special there?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes. There are many stories hidden in the backyard of this mansion, which starts with Inuyasha's parents. Which of course, means that I have to let Inuyasha tell you himself." Rin said before grabbing Shippo and walking away.

"So Inuyasha, what are these stories that Rin was talking about?" Kagome asked all too innocently. Inuyasha, knowing Kagome would start complaining if he didn't take her, sighed and grabbed her hand. This caused both of them to blush. Inuyasha, not knowing why he did grabbed her hand, and Kagome, because he grabbed her hand. He led her through many doors and hallways. 'Did all rich people have to live in a big house?' Kagome thought. They enter one last door when Kagome saw the backyard.

Right in front of Kagome was an enormous lake and if you squinted your eyes, you could see a beautiful garden on the other side. There was also a small island in the middle of the lake with a picnic table on it, probably where they spent their summer picnics. There was a small pier near Kagome and Inuyasha with a motorboat, a few jet skis (what was another name for that?), and a small rowboat. Now if you examined the rowboat very quickly, you could see that it was built for two people. Inuyasha climbed into the rowboat and held his right hand out. Kagome just completely froze.

"What's wrong? Come on. I can't tell you anything unless you get on the boat." Inuyasha said. Kagome slowly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and got on the boat. Inuyasha picked up the oars and began to row away from shore.

"According to the, well, Taisho family legend, every couple starting from my dad and his first wife had their first kiss and proposal with there soon-to-be mate here." Inuyasha said. They both blushed after hearing that part of the legend. "It was always at that garden over there."

Coming into view was the most beautiful garden Kagome has ever seen. Kagome stopped for a minute.

"Wait, it's the middle of winter. How come the lake isn't frozen?" Kagome asked.

"According to my mother, this lake is a very spiritual place. The island was there, but we used it for picnics. What's most amazing is that the garden has been able to survive through all of these harsh conditions." Inuyasha said. Kagome was mesmerized by the way Inuyasha talked about his family legend. It sounded so animated. It was also a very romantic legend. It's amazing that anything can happen in this modern time.

"So, is that why it's so warm out here?" Kagome asked while taking off her sweater. Inuyasha nodded.

"If you want to, we can stop over at the garden. You can look around if you want." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"I'd love that. Thanks." Kagome said before they docked at the garden. Inuyasha tied up the boat securely to a nearby tree branch before following Kagome around the garden. There were peonies, nadeshiko flowers, sakura blossoms, and all other different types of flowers. Inuyasha grabbed a flower from a bush and gave it to Kagome. It was a red rose. Kagome began to blush.

"T-thanks." Kagome said. They didn't notice that they were leaning towards each other. Their breathing stopped. Their lips were centimeters away when…they connected.

Out in the distance…

"Yay! Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. It won't be long before they get together." Rin said. Shippo reached out for the binoculars Rin were using.

"May I see Rin?" Shippo asked.

"Sorry Shippo. You're not old enough." Rin said.

Inuyasha heard something and noticed he and Kagome were kissing. They both pulled away at the same time and Inuyasha turned back to the house.

"RIN!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was still dazed. 'Did that really happen?' Kagome thought.

* * *

Kaori: Well, hoped you liked this chapter. Dreamstar should be back to normal next chapter. Sorry about the delay. This was supposed to be posted New Year's...but she got sidetracked. Anyways, this was the longest chapter she's ever...repeat, EVER written. So enjoy. I'm too nice to her for my own good. Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13:The Dance and Inu's Conscious

Dreamstar: Sorry everyone. I haven't updated in so long. I couldn't think of exactly what to write. I'm working on a book, doing school stuff, and watching my sister while trying to update both my stories. Writers that can update and keep up with like 5 stories are very talented people then. I basically stink. I hope this chapter will make it up to all of you.

Kaori: I'm going to start reading the reviews now. This first one is from Lindsay-chan from chapter 12. It reads:

Did she really just doubt that she got kissed?

Dreamstar: Yeah. She and Inuyasha were first enemies, then friends. They would never think that they would actually end up falling in love. Though they won't even know they are for a while. Our next review is from michellekwanluva from chapter 12. It reads:

I luv this story please put up the next chapter!!  
i luv it, i luv it, i luv it, I LUV IT!  
now to do the practice the 10 push-ups for badminton on Thursday... gross...i'd rather play badminton, then do 10 push-ups for a final.

Thanks for all of the luv! wow badminton. I wish I was good enought to play that. I suck at most sports, but still am able to get through them. well, i've delayed you all long enough, so let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Now, put all of your rocks down.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Dance and Inuyasha's Conscious

Kagome wished she didn't have to wake up after hearing her alarm clock ring for the millionth time.

_Flashback… _

_Inuyasha grabbed a flower from a bush and gave it to Kagome. It was a red rose. Kagome began to blush._

_"T-thanks." Kagome said. They didn't notice that they were leaning towards each other. Their breathing stopped. Their lips were centimeters away when…they connected._

_End _

Kagome blushed from remembering. Her fingers touched her lips. That was her first kiss, ever. Nobody had ever kissed her. It made her feel light headed just thinking about it.

"Kagome! You have to get up. Mom says so." Souta yelled. Kagome finally hit her alarm clock to stop ringing then sat up. Souta was there standing in front of her. "You ok sis? You look upset."

"What?" Kagome asked. Kagome shook her head. She wasn't thinking straight. 'Just forget it. It probably didn't mean anything. It was all just an accident.'

_"Was it really just an accident?" a voice in her head asked._

'Of course. Why would Inuyasha kiss me?' Kagome thought.

_"You never know. He might like you."_

"Please be quiet." Kagome said.

"Sis, are you feeling all right? If you're sick, you should stay home." Souta said before leaving Kagome confused as ever.

With Inuyasha…

"Master Inuyasha, you should really get up now." Someone called from outside the door. Inuyasha just remained quiet. He put his hand to his forehead.

'Why? Why me?' Inuyasha thought.

_"Sheesh Inuyasha. You sure do need help in these types of situations."_

'Shut up. And who the hell are you?' Inuyasha asked.

_"Idiot. I'm your conscious. I have to help you whenever you need it."_

'You ain't helpin' now.' Inuyasha mumbled.

_"That's cause you're thinking I'm not helping you. You think what you and Kagome did yesterday is upsetting Kagome right now aren't you."_

'What do you think? I kissed her. I didn't even ask her. What if she didn't want to be kissed?' Inuyasha asked.

_"Well, when I saw her, she looked fine to me. That is, until Rin interrupted of course."_

Inuyasha blushed. Rin and Shippo were watching from across the lake.

_"I think you see my point. So, I've heard there was a winter dance coming up."_

'And how have you heard of that?'

_"I'm your conscious inside your head. Therefore I hear and see everything you hear. I can't handle any more of this, so I'll cut to the chase. Are you asking Kagome to the dance or not?"_

'I…don't know.'

_"Better decide soon, before Koga or someone does first."_

"That mangy wolf better stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Master Inuyasha! I mean it. You're going to be late for school!" someone outside desperately yelled. Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was already 7:30. School started at 8.

"Why didn't anyone call me sooner?!" Inuyasha yelled before slipping on his school uniform and running out of his room. The maid that was outside the door shook her head.

"Well, something different happened for once in my life. Master Inuyasha was later than usual to get out of his room." she said before returning back to her cleaning work.

At school…

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned around to find Sango running after her. "I'm glad I caught up with you."

"Hi Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you hear about the dance? It's next week!" Sango said excitedly.

"What's so special about this dance?" Kagome asked. Sango frowned.

"Kagome, can't you ever show some enthusiasm whenever I'm excited?" Sango asked.

"Sorry Sango." Kagome apologized.

"Anyways, Miroku asked me to the dance!" Sango yelled excitedly.

"That's great Sango. You will definitely have a great time with Miroku. I mean, after all, you two were meant for each other." Kagome said.

"So, how were you and Inuyasha over the weekend?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Sango, once again, frowned.

"Don't play innocent with me, Kagome. I know Inuyasha and you spent time together this weekend since you told me you had nothing to do, and Inuyasha asked me for your number after I told him I couldn't help him control Shippo. So, what happened?" Sango demanded. Kagome sighed. You never want to get on Sango's bad side. She does have demon slayer blood in her after all.

"Ok…here's what happened." Kagome explained to Sango about Inuyasha telling her the story and when he gave her the rose.

"And…" Sango said.

"And what?" Kagome asked.

"What happened after he gave you the rose?" Sango asked. Kagome turned away, blushing.

"He kissed me." Kagome whispered.

"HE WHAT? NO WAY!" Sango yelled. Kagome nodded. Sango smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"But I think it was a mistake. Inuyasha and I are only friends." Kagome protested.

"Correction, were only friends." Sango said. Kagome blushed.

"Am I interrupting you two ladies in anyway?" Miroku asked popping out of nowhere. Sango glared at him.

"Maybe." she said.

Kagome decided this was her chance to walk away. Class was about to start in 5 minutes, so she had to hurry. Just when she was about to get into homeroom, she was stopped by Koga.

"Hello, my Kagome." Koga said.

"Hi Koga. Well, I got to go. Class is about to start." Kagome said. She reached for the door, but Koga grabbed her hand before she could open the door.

"I wanted to ask you something." Koga said. Kagome mentally slapped herself. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Actually Koga, I-"

"Don't tell me you're going with mutt face already." Koga interrupted.

"His name isn't mutt face! It's Inuyasha! And, I'm late for class, so goodbye Koga." Kagome said before going into the classroom, leaving a very confused Koga behind.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called. Kagome looked at Sango, surprised.

"How did you get to class before me? I left you behind." Kagome asked. Sango pointed to the window.

"You know, climbing a tree isn't so bad. Plus, it is faster to get to class." Sango explained. Kagome was awed by this new way to get to class. At least she wouldn't be late. She walked to her seat and saw Inuyasha, sitting behind her as usual. He seemed to be taking a nap. He had his feet on his desk and was leaning back a bit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome poked him. Inuyasha woke up, wondering who had done that in the first place when he saw Kagome. They were just staring at each other for a while. Brown to amber, amber to brown. They both turned away soon after, blushing.

"All right class, settle down. Higurashi, sit!" the teacher yelled. Kagome immediately sat at her desk. "As you all should remember, the Winter Dance is coming up. The cost for a ticket is…"

'Blah, blah, blah. Everybody probably already knows all of this stuff. Stupid teachers have to repeat it over and over again.' Kagome thought. She began to doodle. What she ended up drawing was what looked like to be a kid version of Inuyasha. She smiled. She began to make little versions of Sango and Miroku. She began to add dialogue and before you knew it, she had a little comic in her hands. 'I've gotta show this to Sango later.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was staring at the back of Kagome's head. He can sense from Kagome's scent that she was happy about something. What it was, he didn't know. Was it the dance or something?

_"Just ask her already. Like, during lunch in the gigantic sakura tree or somethin'. Just ask!" his conscious yelled._

'What if she doesn't want to go with me?' Inuyasha asked.

_"Idiot. That's why you ask. To see if she wants to go with ya or something."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Mr. Taisho. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"No." Inuyasha said. Most of the class began laughing. The bell rang and everyone ran out of homeroom. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door. Sango and Miroku had already run out, but he noticed Kagome was nowhere to be found. He checked back in the classroom, to find Koga standing in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, we never got to finish earlier…"

"I already told you Koga. I'm not interested. There are plenty of other girls that would love to go with you." Kagome said. Koga stared her straight in the eye.

"And I already told you Kagome. You are my woman. Therefore, I have to take you to the dance."

"Koga. I am not your woman. I am my own self. Nobody owns me except me. And I know there are other girls that you would rather go with then me." Kagome said.

"I will take you to that dance!" Koga yelled. He tried to grab her, but a clawed hand stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing, Ookami? That is no way to treat a woman." Inuyasha said.

"Lay off, mutt. My woman and I were just talking about the dance." Kouga said.

"Well, according to Kagome, it seems one, she is not your woman, two, she is not going to that dance with you, and three, she is not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Of course she is…"

"No I'm not!" Kagome yelled. Both Inuyasha and Koga looked at her. Kagome turned to Koga. "If I noticed something from math. It's not me you're always looking at anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"You don't like me at all. Maybe as a friend, but that's it. I only think of you as a friend, nothing else. Besides, the one you're always watching from a distance is an emerald-eyed, red-haired wolf demon, and I think she'd be better off with you than me." Kagome said before grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm and dragging him off to class.

"Wait! Kagome, who are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"Look under your nose for once and listen to your heart. You will soon find out." Kagome said before running off to class with Inuyasha. Koga fell to his knees.

"Dammit."

&&&&

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Why were you late for math?" Sango asked during lunch.

"I'm guessing they were-" Miroku was cut off by Sango kicking him away from the sakura tree.

"Perv." Sango mumbled. She turned to her Kagome since Inuyasha was in the tree. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Kouga was just asking me to the dance, and Inuyasha helped me persuade him not to take me." Kagome said. Inuyasha was blushing in the tree, but of course, nobody saw it since he was up there.

"Ok. Nothing else?" Sango asked.

"Why are you asking? There is nothing else." Kagome said. Sango tried searching her face to see if there was anything else. She found nothing.

"All right. Fine. Sheesh. Have you at least found someone to go to the dance?" Sango asked.

"No. I told you I'm probably not going." Kagome said. Sango shook her head.

"You are definitely going. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I don't care if I have to drag you to the dance in your PJs. You are definitely going." Sango said.

Kagome backed away slowly from Sango.

"All right, all right. I'll go. Just don't try biting my head off." Kagome said. Sango smiled.

"Good. In that case, we'll go shopping for your dress soon." Sango said.

Inuyasha listened to Kagome and Sango's conversation about the dance.

_"Come on. You know you want to take Kagome to that dance. Why don't you ask her?"_

'You again? Get lost.'

_"I am being persistent because you are being an idiot."_

'I am not an idiot. I just-' Inuyasha paused.

_"Just what?"_

'Shut up and leave me alone.' Inuyasha turned over, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Inuyasha!" a voice yelled. Inuyasha looked down to find Kagome waving towards him. He jumped down and walked towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"I was wondering, are you going to the dance?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed, then shrugged.

"Dunno. Haven't decided." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I was thinking. We can go with Miroku and Sango. It'll be fun." Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok. I'm only asking you if you can come because most likely Sango and Miroku will leave me alone at the dance."

"Actually Kagome…" Inuyasha saw how Kagome became really sad. He gulped. He wasn't sure if he could really ask her.

_"Trust your instinct Inuyasha."_

'How do I know if it is right?'

_"I'm your conscious, remember? Just think about Kagome being really happy to go to the dance with you."_ 'All right. I will.' Inuyasha thought, gaining some more confidence.

"Kagome, will you…I mean…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes? What is it? You can't make it or something?" Kagome asked.

"I…I…crap!" Inuyasha was blushing a deep red, as red as his haori in the anime. "I want to know if you would go to the dance with me."

Kagome was confused. "I just asked you to go with me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I meant, not just as friends."

"You mean…" Kagome paused. "as a date?"

Inuyasha violently nodded his head. 'So I was wrong. The kiss, it wasn't just an accident. It was real.' Kagome thought. Kagome looked in Inuyasha's eyes and smiled.

"Of course, I'll go with you." Kagome said. Inuyasha returned the smile.

_"Ha! And you thought she wouldn't go with you."_

'Shut up. I'm glad at least that she said yes. Don't ruin the moment.'

_"I've been waiting for this moment. A date with Kagome."_

'You better not talk during it.'

_"Only when you need it."_

"So Inuyasha. I'll see you around 6 that night?" Kagome asked.

"Ok. 6 o'clock." Inuyasha said. They walked away from each other. Inuyasha was going to go back into the tree to think, and Kagome was going to tell Sango all about it. What could happen at this Shikon High Winter Dance?

* * *

Dreamstar: I'm still very sorry I haven't updated in so long.

Kaori: She does have bad memory.

Dreamstar: Shut up.

Kaori: But it's true. Anyways, please review the story everyone.


	14. Sorry!

Dreamstar: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have to take a break from writing. I know what you're all thinking, "WTF!" I just have some writer's block right now and I'm going through a lot of things right now. It's also hard to write with someone as annoying as Kaori around.

Kaori: Hey! I heard that!

Dreamstar: Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hiatus now. Sorry. I'll try to get back to writing again soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Before the Dance

Kaori (sleeping on a couch lazily before sitting up and opening her eyes. looks at readers): ...um...this is not what it looks like. Um...SAKURA!

Dreamstar: What?! And, when did you start calling me Sakura?

Kaori (shrugs): Don't know. Since you began liking that name to death.

Dreamstar: Oh, okay. Guess I should change my name then (now changes name to Sakura)

Kaori: Anyways, look that way (points to readers)

Sakura (looks at readers and flinches): Wow! Have I really been gone that long? Gomen everyone. I've been busy with school work and basketball.

Kaori: What's basketball?

Sakura: ...nevermind. You guys just read the story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 14

Before the Dance…

"Kagome come on! You can't be taking too long to choose a dress." Sango said. Kagome and Sango were right now looking for dresses to wear at the dance.

"I want to make sure it's nice…"

"And something Inuyasha will drool all over?" Sango cut in. Kagome blushed.

"No. I just want a nice dress. That's all." Kagome said.

The dance was coming up fast, and Kagome and Sango were shopping for an outfit to go to the dance.

"Whatever. How about this one?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at it.

"Miroku will love it!" Kagome said.

"You think so?" Sango questioned.

"Of course. You will be the only girl he focuses on the whole entire night." Kagome said.

"Yeah right." Sango said. Both girls began laughing. Sango turned towards Kagome and smiled. "I still can't believe Inuyasha asked you to the dance. I mean, if you've noticed, Inuyasha's pretty popular at school. I also know that Inuyasha has never asked a girl out. Not once. The only person ever brave enough to ask him out was Kikyo, and you know the result of it. He flat out said no. She's just so persistent."

"Really? Inuyasha has never gone out with anyone, ever?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, and I've been best friends with him since middle school. Miroku's been with him ever since kindergarten. Talk about a long friendship." Sango explained. Kagome was amazed by how long they all knew each other.

"So, that must mean Miroku's been with you since middle school too, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, that perv. We've been together for a while." Sango said.

"So, when did you first learn you liked him?" Kagome asked.

"I-I-I, can we talk about something else. Like, when did you first start liking Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Relax Sango. Inuyasha and I are just on a simple date to the dance. Sure…" Kagome began to blush, "it's a date and all, but it could be a date between friends."

"Yeah right. You know that Inuyasha's been interested in you ever since you two met. After all, you are the only girl he called wench when he first met them." Sango said.

"Isn't that more of an insult that a compliment?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, if you think about it, all it does mean is "girl" in the dictionary." Sango said.

"'Commonly used on peasants and servants' is also what the dictionary said." Kagome said.

"How do you know exactly what the dictionary says?" Sango asked.

"It was a word I had in the spelling bee in 4th grade. I asked for the definition of every word I had to spell." Kagome said.

"To annoy everyone?" Sango asked.

"Actually, it was to stay out of class longer, but hey, could have been for that too." Kagome said. "And I'm sure that isn't a good way to tell someone you like them."

"Hey, you two just met. Fighting can be good and bad in certain situations. He must have felt a weird vibe from you or something like that when you came into the room. You never know. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. He does seem interested in you though. And not just as a friend. More of…" Sango was cut off by Kagome stuffing some shoes in front of her.

"Here, these would go great with your dress." Kagome said. Kagome began walking away from a confused Sango.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking yet!" Sango yelled while running after Kagome.

&&&&

"You've finally become brave enough to ask her out? Good going, Inuyasha!" Miroku complimented.

"Would you knock it off? It took you about what…3 years to finally get Sango." Inuyasha insulted.

"Hey, I like to take my time getting a girl." Miroku tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, right. Seeing as you flirt with every girl you meet." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I will ignore that comment." Miroku mumbled.

"Just hurry up and find a suit, would ya?"

"Hey, it's not like my dad takes me to a lot of business parties where I have to have a suit waiting for me in my closet." Miroku complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, it ain't that big of a dance. So, find a fuckin' suit and let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay, okay. Inuyasha, my friend, sometimes you cease to amaze me at how much impatience you have within you. What would Kagome think when…?" Miroku stopped himself.

"When, what?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku continued in his paused state before walking away.

"It's nothing. Come on." Miroku called.

"Hey, what were you thinking?" Inuyasha called back.

'Inuyasha, it amazes me more how dense you are.' Miroku thought.

"Were you thinking of something perverted, monk?" Inuyasha asked in a scary tone.

'Oh, crap. Maybe he's not.' Miroku thought before picking up the pace to get away from Inuyasha's deathly glare.

&&&&

"Okay, now that we've gotten dress and shoes, we'll get our hair done about two hours or so before the dance and we'll get our nails done the day before. Do you have any accessories?" Sango asked.

"Well, I do have my mom's pearl necklace. And some earrings that will probably go really great with the dress." Kagome replied.

"Ok. Later on, we'll see if they match the dress." Sango thought out before dragging Kagome to the food court. "Let's eat now, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Kagome answered. They both decided on getting some Chinese food and sat at a table.

&&&&

"You done yet, Miroku? I'm going to die of starvation if you don't hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine. You're lucky I found one that I don't need to get fitted. I'll buy it and we can go to the food court." Miroku said.

"Great! Now, hurry!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku quickly paid for the suit, and they headed to the food court.

"So, Inuyasha. You can go get your ramen while I go get myself something…I guess Italian." Miroku thought out.

"Ok. Hey…I think I've caught Kagome and Sango's scents." Inuyasha said before going in the direction of the girl's scents.

"Hey, at least wait up for your young monk friend!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh, am I hearing things, or was that Miroku?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Kagome said. Inuyasha was soon right behind Kagome.

"Yo." Inuyasha greeted. Kagome turned around.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's either you're finally buying a new tuxedo, you're helping Miroku find a tuxedo, or you're here for ramen." Sango said.

"Actually, I'm here to help Miroku and for lunch, which will be ramen." Inuyasha said.

"Much help you are. You left me behind!" Miroku yelled. Right afterwards, Miroku's stomach growled.

"Maybe you can lecture me after you get lunch." Inuyasha said. Miroku quietly walked away to get in line for food.

"Inuyasha you should be getting something to eat too." Kagome said.

"I know, I will. Just wait a minute, ok?" Inuyasha said before rushing off to order some ramen.

"You know, he really should get something else to eat. His main diet is ramen." Sango said.

"Yeah, but that's what makes Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Kagome answered. Sango nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later…

"So, what are you two ladies doing in the mall on this day?" Miroku asked.

"Just shopping. And monk, your hand better not be going a certain somewhere or else you won't alive to go to the dance." Sango threatened while Miroku retracted his hand.

"It's cursed, I swear!" Miroku tried to defend himself. Inuyasha and Kagome watch the scene between Miroku and Sango.

"Still can't believe they're going to the dance together." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, you can't really blame them. Even though they have these…weird Miroku moments, they still like each other." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha soon had a great idea.

"Hey, since they're so busy with their "moment", want to go somewhere else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you sure? They might get angry if we ditch." Kagome answered.

"They probably won't notice. We can stop by Rin's ice cream shop if you want." Inuyasha offered.

"Okay. I guess it's better than staying here." Kagome said. They quietly snuck away from their friends (Kagome's shopping bags in hand). "So, where to first?"

"Take your pick." Inuyasha said.

"Actually, I haven't seen Rin since I went over to your house that other time." Kagome replied, a slight blush on her face from remembering what had happened at that time. Inuyasha noticed this and blushed as well.

"Then, we'll go see Rin right now." Inuyasha said. They went out of the mall and in front of it was a black motorcycle. Kagome was a little surprise.

"You ride a motorcycle?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, without a car, you wouldn't want to ride a limo all the time." Inuyasha explained while wiping some snow off of his bike.

"Now, I have a question, how was Miroku able to drive of us to the mall that other time?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"He's actually 16 right now. He started school late. While the rest of us are 15, he's already 16." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded as she began to understand what he was saying while he put Kagome's bags into a compartment and began digging through it. He grabbed a helmet for Kagome and his own. He handed the other helmet to her. "Hop on."

"Okay." Kagome said putting the helmet on. Inuyasha had sat down on the bike, waiting for Kagome to get on. Kagome climbed on and held onto him tight. He blushed a little before starting the bike up and leaving the mall's parking lot.

Kagome covered her face behind Inuyasha as they rode off. Inuyasha glanced back. "You ok?"

Kagome didn't look, but kept her face where it was with her eyes squeezed shut and her arms tightening their hold around him. "Yes, but this if the first time I've ridden on a motorcycle."

Inuyasha smirked. "So, this is the first time you've ridden a motorcycle? Well, hold on tight," he said before speeding up. Kagome's grip tightened and she let out an "eep!"

The bike skidded to a stop right in front of Rin's Ice Cream shop. Inuyasha hopped off the bike and helped Kagome off. "You ok?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm all right."

Inuyasha grinned. "Good. Cause I hope you have an appetite for some ice cream," he said while opening the door for her.

Kagome did a small curtsy. "Why, thank you, Inuyasha," she said before walking in, Inuyasha following her in.

&&&&

"What's he doing? Hanging around that Kaname girl," someone hissed from afar.

"Her name's Kagome, Kikyo," another voice replied.

"Who cares what her name is! She is taking my man away from me!" Kikyo said, standing up from behind the bushes.

"Kikyo, you're acting very weird. Maybe you should give up on Inuyasha. There are plenty of other guys-"

"No! Nobody is going to take Inu-kins away from me!" Kikyo yelled before charging off towards Rin's Ice Cream shop.

&&&&

Kagome looked around the counter. Rin was no where to be found. "Rin!" she called. Immediately, the sounds of quick stomping were coming, and there was Rin. And in her hands, was a tub of ice cream.

"S-sorry a-about t-t-that! It t-t-took me a w-w-w-while to f-f-f-find the ice c-c-c-cream," she stuttered while shivering as she placed the tub down. "The f-f-freezer is t-t-too c-cold."

Inuyasha walked over and noticed the shivering Rin. "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

Rin looked at him. "Yes, I'm just freezing my butt off in the freezer. Of course I'm not!" she groaned. She walked back out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with a tray of hot chocolate in her hands. "It's been getting colder. You're lucky you can wear a sweater right now Kagome, it's freezing in here!"

"Maybe that's because you were just in the freezer looking for a certain type of ice cream." Inuyasha explained taking a mug of hot chocolate from the tray. Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was trying to find Kagome's favorite ice cream," she said lifting the tub up and showing them the picture of the ice cream on it.

"Wait, how did you know that chocolate chip cookie dough was my favorite ice cream?" Kagome asked before taking of sip of Rin's hot chocolate.

"Oh, Shippo told me that. Plus, you ordered it last time you were here," Rin explained.

"So, does that mean you knew we were coming?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin smiled. "Of course! I know when one of my favorite people is coming to visit me. Call it a sixth sense if you will," she said.

"But Rin, isn't it a little too cold to eat ice cream?" Kagome asked. Rin put her finger to her chin.

"Now that you mention it, you're probably right. I feel stupid," she said while lightly hitting her head. She took a long drink from her hot chocolate. The bell to the door rang and someone began to stomp in.

"Higurashi!" a voice yelled. Kagome froze from drinking the hot chocolate and turned around. It was Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" she asked. Kikyo stomped over to Kagome.

"What are you doing with my Inu-kins?" she demanded.

"We're just here to speak to a friend, that's all." Kagome said.

Kikyo's left eye began to twitch. "Oh, is that so? Then, you shouldn't have to hang around him too long," she said.

"Kikyo, get away from Kagome." Inuyasha said his voice really serious. Kikyo began to get all teary eyed.

"But Inu-kins, she's trying to take you away from me!" she whined. A vein popped up on Inuyasha's head.

"Look, I don't belong to you. We are not going out, we never went out, we are never going to go out. You treat my friends like dirt, plus you are a slut. I will never go out with you!" he said.

Kikyo became wide-eyed and glared at Kagome. "You…you did this! You bitch! You told Inu-kins all of these…lies!" she said before slapping Kagome. Kagome held on to the cheek she was slapped on.

Inuyasha moved to do something, but Rin was too quick. She jumped from behind the counter and punched Kikyo in the face. She would have done more, but Inuyasha and Kagome were holding her back. "Why are you holding me back? That bitch just slapped Kagome! And she even called her a bitch!" she said trying to be freed from their grasp.

"Calm down Rin, she's not worth it." Kagome said. Kikyo began to flee out of the store with a bloody nose.

"Yeah, run! Go ahead! You better not make me call Sesshomaru down here to kick your ass!" she yelled. Once Rin calmed down a bit, Inuyasha and Kagome let her go.

"Wow Rin, I've never seen this side of you." Inuyasha said. Rin looked at him with a very serious face.

"No one's going to do something like that to Kagome, ever. Especially in front of me," she said. Kagome hugged Rin.

"Thank you Rin. But, you don't have to do something that big. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Kagome said. Rin smiled.

"Okay. Now, let's see your face. I don't think anything will be wrong with it." Rin said, examining Kagome's face to see if there was any damage at all.

"I'm fine Rin, really," Kagome said. The bell of the ice cream shop rang, and the three turned to see Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, why did you ditch us back at the mall?" Sango asked, while dragging Miroku into the shop. Kagome shrugged.

"You two seemed too busy." Kagome said while finishing her hot chocolate. Rin smiled.

"Hey Sango, Miroku. It's been a while," she said.

"Oh, hey Rin." Sango said. Miroku waved from his spot on the floor. If you looked carefully, you could see a hand print on his face. Miroku was at it again.

"Well, it's already getting late, and I promised Souta I would help him with cleaning the shrine today," Kagome said.

"Hey, how about I take you home? It would be much faster on the bike." Inuyasha offered. Kagome smiled.

"Okay. Let's go!" she said before taking hold of Inuyasha's hand and leading him out. Inuyasha was blushing, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. Unfortunately for the couple, the other three did notice.

"Don't those two make such a cute couple?" Rin asked. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement as they watched Inuyasha speed off with Kagome to Higurashi Shrine.

&&&&

Souta was busy sweeping up the front of the shrine. He wiped his forehead. "Where's Kagome? She said she'd help me clean this place up," he said. He heard a motorcycle noise and looked over the steps. "Who's that?"

A flash of silver and black flew above him followed by a small scream. Inuyasha landed on the ground and let Kagome off of his back. "See, I told ya it would be faster than walking up all of those stairs." Inuyasha said.

Kagome began to fix her hair a bit. "You could have at least warned me before doing something so rash!" she said. Souta sighed.

"If you two are going to stay here, can you at least help me clean up this place?" he asked. The soon to be couple looked at him and nodded before getting to work.

&&&&

"Wah! That took ages!" Kagome whined as she plopped on the couch. The shrine had been cleaned from top to bottom, and since Christmas was coming up, it was decorated for the occasion with Christmas lights. Inuyasha was holding onto one shoulder and moving the arm connected to that shoulder around.

"You're telling me. I wasn't even supposed to clean, and I was talked in to doing it," he said. His ears were twitching as he tried to get the pain out of his shoulder. Kagome noticed this and reached over to touch one of his ears. He froze. She stopped.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't -" Kagome started.

"I-it's all right. I was just surprised is all," Inuyasha said, however not looking at her at all. His face was all red. Kagome reached over and began rubbing his ears. He let out a soft growl that sounded awfully close to purring. It wasn't long before…

"Agh! Demon! What are you doing with my granddaughter?" an old voice yelled. A piece of paper was flying towards Inuyasha and stuck to his forehead. He slowly took it off and stared at it.

"What is this? If this is supposed to be a sutra, it sucks. Miroku's sutras look better that this," he said.

"Ahh! That sutra has been passed down in the Higurashi family for generations!" he screamed/cried. Kagome sighed.

"Gramps, you can't just throw sutras that don't work at my friends," she said.

"You are friends with this demon?" he asked. A woman walked over with a brown paper bag full of groceries.

"Oh, hello. I've never seen you before. You must be one of Kagome's friends. I'm her mother," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Inuyasha," he said giving her a small bow with his head. She smiled.

"You have a very polite friend, Kagome," she said walking towards the kitchen. Kagome had a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Um…yeah Mom."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome's mom's head popped out from the kitchen doorway. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having curry with rice today."

"Um…I may just pass on that. I can't handle curry very well," he said while his face began to pale.

"Oh, well, if you want, I can make something else. I bought a lot of things at the super market. What would you like?" she asked.

"No, it's all right. I shouldn't have complained," he said. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. There was something weird about him. Wouldn't he have asked for ramen or something? He was never this polite.

"Oh…ok. I'll just make some ramen then. We haven't had that for a while," she said while walking back to the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey, Dad was right. If you act polite, you can get what you want," he said to himself, however Kagome still heard him.

"Weirdo," she muttered. Inuyasha was about to say something back when Kagome grabbed his hand and began to drag him. "Come on! My mom makes better ramen then you will ever taste. And, it's all healthy unlike the instant stuff you eat out of a cup."

"Hey, that is healthy!" he yelled. Kagome giggled.

"Sure it is," she said as they entered the kitchen for dinner. Souta was running around to get the bowls and utensils. Inuyasha looked over at the cooking pot with all of its contents. He was beginning to drool.

"Wow, this looks great. The best ramen I've ever seen," he said while wiping the drool of with his sleeve. Kagome giggled.

"Nice Inuyasha," she said while dragging him to the table and getting him to sit down. "Now stay here. The food will be ready in a minute."

Inuyasha waited, feeling awkward that he was just sitting there. The steaming bowls came to the table and Inuyasha took a big whiff, and a big grin appeared on his face.

Kagome's grandpa began rambling on about the history of ramen while everyone else ate. Inuyasha had finished his bowl and was waiting for Kagome to finish. As soon as Kagome finished, she began picking up the dishes that were done. Inuyasha began to pick some up as well. They didn't notice they were reaching for the same dish and accidentally grabbed the other's hand. They quickly let go and turned away, obviously embarrassed. This, however, did not pass Mrs. Higurashi's eye.

"Kagome, dear, why don't you let me do the dishes tonight?" she asked. Kagome looked at her.

"Is that ok?" Kagome asked. Her mom nodded a yes.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said with a small bow. Kagome smiled before taking Inuyasha to the front door. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Those two were made for each other. They love each other so much," she whispered to herself before walking over to the sink.

Kagome walked over to the Goshinboku tree and turned towards Inuyasha. "This tree is nice, don't you think so?"

"Yeah. It's a great place to think," Inuyasha replied. He picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kagome asked, her face beginning to redden. Inuyasha grinned.

"I wanted to take you to the top," he said before taking a leap up towards the top of the tree. Kagome looked around and saw all of the pretty lights of Tokyo.

"Wow! It's so pretty," she said. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome…" she turned towards him and stared into Inuyasha's deep amber eyes. Their lips were only centimeters away when…

"Kagome! You have to come inside now!" a voice called from beneath the tree, nearly causing Inuyasha and Kagome to fall out. Once they regained their grip on the branches they looked down at Souta.

"Ok! I'll be down in a sec!" she called back. Inuyasha picked her up again and jumped down. He set her on her feet.

"I better get going now. See you later Kagome!" he said before walking down the stairs. Kagome smiled.

"Kay, bye Inuyasha!" she called out before entering the house. She sighed. "If Souta hadn't interrupted…that would have been our second kiss…"

* * *

Sakura: Sorry again. I probably won't be able to update for a while again. I'll try my best.

Kaori: Well, if the readers don't glare at me too much, I'll just go back to sleep.

Sakura: ...thanks Kaori. Leave me with all of the work. Well, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	16. Chapter 15: Ultimate Kiddy Xmas Slee

Sakura: Hey everyone! I know what it looks like, I haven't updated for about half a year now...writers block, school work, and sports. Sorry! I'm so sorry!

Kaori: You should have seen her, sleeping on the couch and not writing.

Sakura (throws something random at Kaori): Lies! I just didn't know what to write!

Kaori (looks at what was thrown): Hey, it's a review. It's from Morning's Child from Chapter 15. It reads:

GRARGENFLARGEN! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DITCHED THIS STORY! IF YOU DID I WILL KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, KILL YOU AGAIN, BRING YOU BACK AGAIN, AND MAKE YOU CONTINUE IT!

Sorry, my subconscious took over. Please update soon, I luvs this fic!

Sakura: ...wow...I don't want to ditch this story. I love writing it...but I just can't get enough ideas sometimes. I will try to update faster. I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated!

Kaori: This may be a while before she updates again.

Sakura: KAORI!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 15

Ultimate Kiddy Christmas Sleepover! Part 1

Kagome was finishing some notes when an announcement played on the speaker.

"Attention all students. We are sorry to say, but we must postpone the winter dance. The gym is currently having some repairs done after being damaged during a PE incident," Kagome was sad to hear about the winter dance being postponed but laughed when she remembered what happened during that PE incident.

"_Mutt! I will pulverize you!" an angry Kouga said as he punched a hole into the ground. Inuyasha was in the air and aiming a fist at Kouga._

"_Oh yeah, flea-bag? We'll see if you can!" With the two fighting, the gym was being damaged in almost beyond repair. While Kaede walked off to go tell the principal about the damages, the class was cheering on who they thought would win._

Inuyasha sank low in his seat. "It was Kouga's fault that that fight started. Trying to lay a finger on Kagome was a big mistake,"

Kagome laughed. "Kouga was only telling me that he has successfully asked Ayame to the dance, but I don't think there will be a dance now that you two destroyed the gym,"

Inuyasha looked sad. "Sorry,"

Kagome smiled. "You can make it up by buying lunch for Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and me. Kouga can help you pay," she said. Inuyasha growled after hearing Kouga's name. 'Why can't they just get along?'

&

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Kagome was planning a small Christmas gathering she would have with Sango, Kohaku, and Souta. Sango and Kohaku's father was over seas dealing with important business and Kagome's mom and grandpa were going to visit relatives till after New Years, so it was Kagome's job to look after the house.

Kagome had finished cleaning the shrine, the Christmas decorations gleaming all over the large shrine. "Gramps is lucky Souta and I are here," Kagome told herself as she looked at all of the directions.

Souta popped his head out of the house. "Kagome! The house is clean! When's Sango and Kohaku coming?" he asked.

"In a little bit. We have to make dinner now," she said.

"Can't we just order pizza?" he asked.

"It's almost Christmas, and it's an important holiday. We have to do something special," she said walking into the house and heading into the kitchen. She grabbed the chicken she had set out to defrost and began to prepare it to bake. Souta was mashing potatoes for mashed potatoes, and Kagome began to make a salad. Souta looked at all of the food.

"How many people are we cooking for?"

Kagome began to think about it. "Well, I think Miroku might come. He only has his guardian, Mushin, at home, and he's off with business, too. Knowing Sango, she might bring him along,"

"What about Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome laughed.

"I think he would rather spend Christmas with his family than with us," she said. Souta looked over at the Christmas tree.

"So, why do you have a gift for him, Shippo, and Rin under the tree?" he asked.

"I'm giving the gifts to them later. Shippo's gift will go to Inuyasha to give to him. And Rin's gift, I will give to her, next weekend," Kagome said as she put the chicken in the oven and began to wash some rice.

"This still seems like a lot for only the 4 of us, 5 if Miroku comes," Souta said.

"Well, we can have the extras for Christmas tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Okay, whatever you say,"

The door bell rang and Kagome went to go answer it. In front was Sango and Kohaku…with a bunch of desserts in hand.

"Um…Sango, what's all of the dessert for?" she asked. Kohaku sighed.

"Sango decided to go all out and make as much dessert as possible. And each one is really heavy," he said. Sango glared at him.

"Are you the descendent of great demon slayers or not?" she asked.

"We don't need to slay any demons though," he said.

"Then tell that to Dad, he went on that business trip to slay that demon that was hurting the Canadians!" she argued.

"Demons that are attacking? What are we in now, Feudal Japan?" he asked.

"You didn't hear the news; some demons have been acting up and being weird. That's why there are still demon slayers, dummy," Sango said while walking in. "Hi Kagome, hope you have a sweet tooth tonight!"

"Hi Sango, looks like I need to have one," she said as she helped Sango carry all of the sweet desserts.

Souta walked over to them and seemed very surprised by all of the sweets. "Wow! Sango, did you make all of this?"

"Yup, I hope you'll like it,"

"I hope I can still eat it. Kagome cooked a lot for dinner,"

"I see, so I'm not the only one,"

Kagome laughed as they walked into the kitchen to finish making the dinner. Sango walked over to the Christmas tree to look at all of the presents.

"I'm glad Kohaku and I brought our presents the other day. It would have taken us forever to have walked from our house here with all of the dessert and the presents. Ugh," she said as she sat down on the sofa. Kagome smiled.

"Well, Souta and I are glad that you and Kohaku can come over,"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, is it okay if Miroku co-"

"Don't worry; I was actually planning on Miroku coming. I know you too well Sango, you always look out for Miroku, right?" Kagome asked as Sango blushed.

"I just thought that he would be lonely during Christmas. That's all," Sango said as Kagome laughed.

"Sure, sure, I would think Miroku would try to go to Inuyasha's house for Christmas, after all, Inuyasha's probably having a feast tonight," she said. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Actually, I heard from Miroku that Inuyasha's babysitting Shippo till New Years, his father and brother have a business meetings and Rin along with Inuyasha's mother went with them," Sango explained. Kagome looked at her.

"Oh, I see," she said. As soon as she said this, the door bell rang. "I'll get it! It must be Miroku,"

Kagome walked to the door and turned the knob, only to be tackled by a furry object. Kagome was really surprised and looked to see Shippo looking at her. "Hi Kagome! It's been ages since I've seen you!"

Kagome smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever either, Shippo,"

Miroku popped his head through the door while holding to the back of Inuyasha's shirt and dragging him in. "Why, hello Kagome. Sorry to barge in like this,"

"It's no problem at all, Miroku. Hi Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kagome. I know this is probably last minute, but Shippo heard Miroku talking about hanging out with you and Sango during Christmas, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He really wanted to come," Inuyasha explained.

"It's no trouble," Kagome said.

Souta pointed at the feast Kagome and Sango had prepared. "Besides, it seems that Kagome and Sango were having fun cooking or something. Just look at all of the food on the table. Yikes!"

Kagome and Sango glared at him. "No food for Souta," they both said.

"I was kidding! It all smells good! And looks good!" he said, trying to make sure he got some food as well. They both smiled. Inuyasha took a whiff.

"I knew something smelled good from outside," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at all of the food.

"Oo! Sango's famous double fudge, chocolate chip brownies, they won first place at one of our culinary events at the festival two years ago if I remember clearly," he said.

"Do you still have the ribbon, Sango," Shippo asked. Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow, I didn't know Sango was an awesome baker,"

Sango blushed. "Well, I've always wanted to bake as a side-job besides demon slaying," she said. Kohaku sighed.

"There are very few demon slaying missions. Sure, Dad is going to one, but how often do you hear about them?" he asked. Sango sighed.

"Dad will want to leave us with what our ancestors did many, many years ago," she said.

"You just want to use Hiraikotsu more, right?" Kohaku said. She frowned.

"Hiraikotsu is upset that I can't use it that much though," she said. Kohaku slapped his forehead.

"Wow! Now she understands Hiraikotsu's feelings!" he said. Kagome was a little confused.

"Sango, Hiraikotsu is your giant boomerang, right?" Sango nodded.

"Yes. It was used by my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"Sango, everyone gets it, our ancestor from a long time ago!" Kohaku cut in. Sango glared at him before continuing.

"My father said that she used the Hiraikotsu with its special ability to be able to break up even the most powerful of jyaki. I want to be like her," she said.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kagome said. Kohaku frowned.

"Hey, how come I've never heard of that story?"

"Father thought you would be too scared with all of the other parts of the story that I won't tell you," she said. Kohaku sighed. He would just have to find out later.

"Okay, now that everyone is here and ready, let's eat!" Kagome said as she led them all to the dinner table.

&

Inuyasha and Shippo were still eating dinner while Kagome and Sango talked, Miroku watched the Inuyasha and Shippo eat, and Kohaku and Souta leaning on each other's backs from eating too much, courtesy of Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha looked up from the piece of chicken he was eating to glance at everyone who was done eating dinner. Shippo was finishing his 5th plate of mashed potatoes when he too called it quits. Inuyasha finished the rest of the chicken before looking at everyone with Shippo.

"So, when's dessert?" Shippo asked. Nearly everyone but Shippo and Inuyasha fell off their seat. Kagome looked over at them in disbelief.

"You're both still hungry?" she asked. They shrugged.

"Well, they both have demon blood in them. It must have come with a large appetite," Miroku said earning a double "Hey!" from Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango looked at the two of them with a smile.

"Why don't we save dessert for later?" she asked. They shrugged again. It was obvious they were related.

"For now, why don't we all do something? After all, this is a party/sleep over," Kagome said.

"Right!" everyone else in the room said.

&

"Kagome! I can't move!"

"Stop that! You're poking at my ribs!"

"Watch it!"

"Ahh! Your claw poked a hole in my shirt!"

"Wow! You two are going for a really long time," Kohaku said as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome continue playing Twister as the sole survivors of the game. "Now, left hand yellow,"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome reached their left hands to the same yellow dot, however, they couldn't stay up and they fell…in an interesting position. Kagome had landed on her back onto the Twister mat while Inuyasha, in order to not fall on her, had his arms holding himself up. Their faces were only centimeters away as they both turned cherry red.

Miroku coughed and got their attention. They looked at each other again before Inuyasha and Kagome immediately got up and looked away from each other. Miroku and Sango snickered, while Shippo and Kohaku were obviously bored.

"Cheer up you two, it's both your faults for getting out so early," Sango said, recalling how Kohaku and Souta had tripped over each other while Inuyasha and Kagome had moved out of their way of falling.

"Can we do something else now?" Shippo asked, getting tired of everyone just sitting around. Kohaku and Souta nodded before grabbing something out of the corner. It was a notebook with something scribbled over it.

"Gaming tournament!" they yelled. Sango shook her head.

"Can't you two think of anything besides video games?"

"But Sango, you like video games too!" Kohaku argued. Kagome looked over the chart.

"We have one too many people…" she said, remembering that there were 7 of them. Just then, the door bell rang. They all look to it, wondering who would be here at this time. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over, Inuyasha's hand over the door knob and turning it.

* * *

Kaori: Hey everyone. Hoped you like this chapter. Now, I'm still running from Sakura, so bye!

Sakura: Kaori! Come back here! Oh, and everyone, sorry for the wait. Please review!


	17. Chapter 16: Ultimate Kiddy Xmas Slee 2

Sakura: (checks date of last update) Yay! I didn't take more than a month to update! Sorry about the slow updates though. I've been busy even though it is summer.

Kaori: Although, you do say you are bored every waking minute.

Sakura: What? Can't being busy also be boring?

Kaori: ...no?

Sakura: Whatever.

Kaori: Should we read a review?

Sakura: Okay. Let's see...ah. Here's a review from whitehitsugaya from chapter 15...it says 16...but with that author's note a couple of months back, it's still 15.

Kaori: Oh, just get on with it!

Sakura: Right, sorry, it reads:

dun dun dun who's at the door. can't wait for the next chapter update sooN!

You'll just have to wait and see in this chapter.

Kaori: I'm hungry. If anyone reviews, can you give me food?

Sakura: Kaori! Stop begging for food!

Kaori: But I'm hungry!

Sakura: Let's just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha plots, characters, nor any of its cool beings. Rumiko Takahashi owns it all, lucky her.

Chapter 16

Ultimate Kiddy Christmas Sleepover! Part 2

Inuyasha opened the door to reveal…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Rin?

"Rin! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on that business trip with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked while letting the girl walk in.

"Well, Fluffy wouldn't have enough time for me there. Besides, I still have the ice cream shop to run, and I remembered I couldn't just go on a business trip of Fluffy's when I still had so much to do here," Rin explained.

"Didn't everyone leave three days ago though? Where have you been?"

"Oh, I decided last minute not to go and headed towards the ice cream shop. I've been busy the last few days…" she said pulling on something behind her. "…working on some last minute Christmas shopping,"

Behind her was a bag filled with all kinds of wrapped up gifts. Shippo ran over and hugged Rin's leg. "Are one of those for me?"

Rin laughed. "I have one for everyone, including one for Kagome's little brother and one for Sango's little brother,"

Souta and Kohaku looked at the bag of presents, smiling that even though they didn't really know her, they were getting presents too. Then, something hit them. "Um…Rin, do you like video games?"

Rin looked at them with a smile. "Of course! I may not look it, but I have beaten Inuyasha at several different games,"

They looked over at Inuyasha and shrugged. "Those times, Sesshomaru was over my shoulder…and glaring at me," he muttered that last part so that Rin didn't hear. Rin had heard however.

"Hey, just because Fluffy was there, doesn't mean I didn't own you at all of those games," Rin said. Inuyasha waved it off and looked at Souta and Kohaku.

"So, how are you setting up this gaming tournament?"

Souta pulled a pointer out from nowhere and pointed to different positions on the chart. "We will set this up in subdivisions where there are matches of one on one in different games. It is split into two divisions, 4 people in one and 4 people in the other. Both divisions lead up to the finals where the winner of one division faces off with the winner of the other division,"

Kagome stared at Souta. "Souta, since when did you start acting all smart?"

"Since Kohaku and I decided to make this Christmas party more fun!" Souta said as he put the pointer away and took hats he had near them. He grabbed small pieces of paper out of one hat and handed it to everyone, Kohaku handing each person a pencil. "Now, everyone is to write their name down, then put it back in this hat,"

Everyone wrote their names down on their piece of paper, folding it in half and putting it into the hat afterwards. Kohaku smiled. "Okay, now we will decide through random selection who will be going off against who…

&

"Okay, the first match of division A will be Shippo against Rin, the second will be Kagome against Miroku. In division B will be Inuyasha vs Kohaku and Sango vs me," Souta explained while looking over the chart. He grabbed the other hat. "So, who will pick the game Shippo and Rin will be playing?"

"I think Shippo should," Rin said. Shippo nodded before putting his small hand into the hat and grabbing a piece of paper.

"Looks like the game is…"

&

"Yay! I win! Sorry," a pause sounded as the winner smirked. "Shippo, racing games have always been my strong point,"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head. "Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, You let Rin run all over you…literally in the game,"

"It's not fair in Double Dash! All of the items she got were good. I got all the sucky ones!" Shippo whined. Kohaku patted Shippo's back.

"It's all right. We'll hold another tournament like this on another day," Kohaku said, trying to cheer Shippo up. Souta picked up the tournament listings and looked to everyone.

"Next match will be Kagome vs Miroku," Souta said holding the hat with the choice of games in it. "Who will choose the next game?"

"Ladies first," Miroku said and Kagome shook her head.

"No, the soon to be defeated should go first," Kagome said.

"Confident now are we? We'll see about that…" Miroku said as he put his hand into the hat.

&

Silence filled the air except for the sounds of footsteps and…button pushing. Bam! Bam! On the screen, laid the body of a wounded soldier, dead.

"I win!" Kagome yelled as Miroku sighed. She smirked. "Aren't I good? I knew you were going to lose,"

Miroku smiled in defeat. "I didn't know you were so good at Halo, Kagome,"

"Trust me, with Souta, I have to be," she said. Souta gave her a quick glare.

"What's that suppose to mean, Sis?"

"Oh, nothing," she said as Souta marked on the chart. Kohaku looked over Souta's shoulder to glance at it.

"Next match, Inuyasha and…me," Kohaku said. Inuyasha ruffled Kohaku's hair.

"Why don't you pick kid? You are one of the ones who put this tournament together," Inuyasha said as Kohaku placed his hand into the hat and took out a slip of paper, first reading it to himself then smiling.

"Letting me choose was your biggest mistake,"

&

Inuyasha lay on the couch, a victorious grin on his face as Kohaku sat in a corner, drawing circles with his finger on the ground. A depressed wave filled the area where Kohaku sat. He looked over to Inuyasha.

"How could you beat me? At my best game?" he asked. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"I used to play that game with Sesshomaru all the time. It was one of his favorite games and I always beat him at it. Soul Caliber isn't that hard to play though," Inuyasha said as he stood up. "While you guys decide the next match, I'm going to grab a soda,"

"There's a bunch on the second shelf of the fridge, get me one too!" Kagome said as Inuyasha waved it off and walked over to the fridge to get them. Souta held the hat out to Sango.

"Would you like to pick the game?" he asked. Sango nodded and reached her hand into the hat.

&

"Yes! I win!" Sango yelled as the Wii remote hung by its strap around her wrist. Souta sighed.

"By one star," he mumbled. Kagome yawned and looked at the clock.

"Wow, that was a long game of Mario Party," she said. "Should we still continue?"

"Yes!" Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo yelled as they sat, waiting for the next match.

"Wow, you are all excited, considering the fact that all of you lost," Rin said, earning glares from the three boys. "So, it's me vs Kagome now, right?"

"Yes, would you like to pick the game, Rin?" Kagome asked. "After all, you are the guest,"

"Okay, I think I will," Rin said as she put her hand into the hat to select the next game.

&

"…I think I won…" Kagome said as the little Pokemon on Rin's side fainted. "Souta…why did you pick Pokemon Battle Revolution to be one of the games we had to play? It's not like we play Pokemon anymore,"

"I know. But, it adds something to the list of games we have," Souta said.

"I see…I guess…" Kagome said as she looked over at the chart Souta had left on the table. "Next is Inuyasha vs Sango. This should be interesting,"

Inuyasha was holding cup ramen he was eating, causing everyone to be surprised he was eating then. "What? Bad time to eat ramen?"

Kagome looked over at him. "What? You're not full from that dinner?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Shippo and I wanted dessert, remember? I'm still hungry," he said as he finished the cup ramen and tossed it into the trash can. "All right, me vs Sango, right? Sango, you pick,"

Sango looked over at Inuyasha who had lain down onto the couch. "You sure? Okay, if you say so," she said as she stuck her hand into the hat to pick the next game.

&

"Ha, that was way too easy Sango," Inuyasha laughed as he pummeled Sango's character (she had picked Shikamaru Nara) with his own (he picked Sasuke Uchiha).

"It's not fair! I've never played Naruto Ninja Revolution before!" she whined. Kohaku patted her back.

"It's ok Sango, we'll get you this game for your birthday," he said. She immediately cheered up.

"Yay! I'll learn how to play so that I can cream Inuyasha later!" she said. Everyone in the room laughed nervously. Souta looked at the chart and at the time.

"Wow, it's only 11, and we're already down to our last match," he said.

"When did we start?" Rin asked. Souta looked at his watch.

"I think around 7 or 8. Well, last match, Inuyasha vs Kagome!" he said and everyone cheered.

"I think Inuyasha should pick," Kagome said.

"No, you should, Kagome,"

"No, you,"

"You,"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP AND PICK A GAME ALREADY?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome straightened up and nodded. They both reached into the hat at the same time and picked up the same slip of paper…at the same time.

"The game is…"

&

"Wow, this is the most intense game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl I've ever seen," Souta said as he watched Inuyasha (who was using the character Link) and Kagome (who was using the character Pit) face off, pulling different stunts to kill the other within the five minute time limit.

"Weird how this game is going along though," Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" the three kids asked.

"Well, last time Inuyasha and Kagome played a game together, they were playing that one game, I forgot what it was called, but it was similar to how Inuyasha and Kagome are playing now. Both of them are evenly matched, and I'm thinking, something will cause them not to finish their match like last time," Miroku explained as the five minutes were up. Everyone waited to see who the winner was…

"SUDDEN DEATH! GO!" the TV screamed at them. Everyone nearly fell over when those words played on the screen.

"Keh, you're not bad at this, Kagome," Inuyasha said as his character ran at Kagome's.

"Same goes for you, Inuyasha" she replied as both characters were about to hit each other when…

The lights had completely gone out and so did everything else in the house. Inuyasha and Kagome gawked at the TV screen, shocked that right before one of them was about to be decided champion, the whole house was in a black out.

"See what I mean?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Kagome's lap.

"It's ok, Shippo. I'll go check the circuit breaker," Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed and put the Wii controller down.

"I'll go with you. Souta, why don't you go find a flash-" something shined in Inuyasha's eyes before he finished.

"Already got one," Souta said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "What? I wanted to tell ghost stories next,"

"Never mind Souta, just pass me the flashlight," Kagome said. Kagome and Inuyasha soon walked out of the house, flashlight in hand, leaving everyone else in the room.

"Those two really need to learn how they feel about each other," Sango said. Rin pulled out a video camera with a smile.

"I brought a video of them the other day, when Kagome came to visit. If you want…" she grinned, "…I can show you,"

"What? Is it something interesting?" Sango asked. Rin smiled.

"Just something that was absolutely sweet happened that day," she said as Sango's eyes lit up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's watch while they're still gone!" Sango said as everyone gathered around Rin.

&

"Ok, just need to flip this switch, turn this knob thing and…there!" Inuyasha said as the lights in the house went back on. The Christmas decorations around the shrine lit up once again as well.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. Now, we better get back inside. It's really cold out here!" Kagome said as she rubbed her arms.

"You should have brought a jacket or at least a sweater," Inuyasha said as he took off his jacket and put it over Kagome (AN: kind of like in the real anime how he puts his top part of his kimono on Kagome…sorry, I forgot what it was called). Kagome blushed but held the jacket onto her.

"Thanks," she said as they walked back around the house to get inside. When they arrived, they saw everyone smiling at them all slyly.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo walked over, but remained a bit away as he pointed above their heads.

"Mistletoe! You both have to kiss!" he shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome were both surprised as they looked up at the same time. Indeed, the mistletoe was hung up right where they stood.

"When did that mistletoe get there?" Kagome asked. Souta and Kohaku grinned.

"Does it matter? Kiss already!" they both said. Inuyasha and Kagome instantly became red.

"But…" they began.

"Rules are rules!" everyone else in the room said with goofy grins. Rin held her hidden video camera behind her, ready to record when the two began to kiss.

"W-wait, b-b-but…" both stuttered. Shippo jumped into the air from where he was standing and kicked Inuyasha's head into Kagome's. Because he was small, the kick wasn't that strong and only hit Inuyasha to go crashing into Kagome's lips. Both were shocked of the sudden lip contact, but soon closed their eyes and continued the kiss, all while Rin was recording. Miroku looked at his watch while waiting for the two to stop kissing.

"Sango, what's the record for the longest kiss?" Miroku asked. Sango looked over at him before thinking.

"Around 30 hours or something, but I don't think they're anywhere close to that," Sango said as they all waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to stop.

"Hey! Are you two done yet?" Souta asked after about 5 minutes of waiting. They pulled away, faces completely red and stepped away from each other.

"Now done, Sango, perhaps it's time for us to-" before Miroku could finish, Sango punched him in the face.

"What were you thinking, pervert?" she asked. Inuyasha grabbed the mistletoe from the door way.

"I'm just going to put this somewhere else," he said to everyone who weren't paying attention as he threw it into a box in a corner.

"Well, I'll go set up the rooms and tomorrow, we can open presents. For now, we should go to sleep," Kagome said as she walked upstairs to set up the rooms for everyone to sleep. "The boys can sleep in Souta's room, Inuyaha and Miroku can sleep down here, and Sango and Rin, you can sleep in my room,"

"Okay," everyone said as Kagome took some blankets and pillows out for everyone to use. After everyone was had finished the preparations, everyone went to sleep.

* * *

Kaori: ...Is it true that the longest kiss was around 30 hours?

Sakura: Yeah, I found that out like a couple of days ago.

Kaori: That's...wow. How do you breathe?

Sakura: Through your nose, I guess... Well, that's all. If any of you are still out there (I know there are some), please review!

Kaori: And give me food!

Sakura: Kaori!!


	18. Chapter 17: Christmas Morning

Kaori: -munches on cookie- Sakura! Are you finished with that essay yet?

Sakura: No! I'm no where near done! And I still have to update my story!

Kaori: Well, here's your chance. -points to very impatient readers-

Sakura: Err...you all understand school is busy and times that can be sad...well a lot of that stuff's been happening to me lately.

Kaori: And she's getting really lazy because of all of that school stuff.

Sakura: Where did you get that cookie?

Kaori: One of your reviewers, Witchlit gave it to me. -looks at essay- Ouch...there's a lot of red marks on it.

Sakura: I got my teacher to look at the rough draft...it's horrible. I'm gonna fail. Might as well post a chapter that is pretty short. Sorry everyone! I probably won't be able to update again till summer. On the bright side, it's next month for me.

Kaori: Let's just hope she remembers to update.

Sakura: Anyways, enjoy this chapter...maybe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song _Lost My Music_ by Hirano Aya-san.

* * *

Chapter 17

Christmas Morning

Kagome woke up to three screaming voices. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to find three blurs running by.

She instantly sat up, remembering that it was Christmas morning. She stood up in her yellow pajamas (exactly like the ones she wears in the anime) and put on a pink jacket (just like the one in the anime). She walked downstairs and laughed at the sight she saw in front of her eyes.

Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku had all decided to jump on Miroku while Inuyasha watched from a corner. Miroku had taken the couch bed the night before while Inuyasha slept leaning against the wall. Miroku was struggling to stay asleep against the three jumping boys.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm fine with sleeping on the ground like this; I sleep at home like this sometimes. What I can't stand was Miroku's snoring last night,"

Miroku mumbled as he slowly sat up. "I…do…not,"

Bonk! Inuyasha socked Miroku in the head and he was knocked back out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? He kept me up half the night with his snoring. How would he know that he doesn't snore?"

"That doesn't mean you had to hit him,"

Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo looked at Miroku, poking him to see if he was dead.

"Can we jump on Miroku again?" Shippo asked. The two boys nodded and they began their assault on the unconscious monk. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"I'll go upstairs and wake Sango up now. Don't do any damage while I'm gone," she said looking at all of the boys (including Miroku and Inuyasha) before walking up the stairs. Inuyasha stretched before turning to the boys.

"Hey! If you want to open presents soon, I suggest you stop jumping on Miroku before Kagome does something to all of you," he said as the three boys stopped.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Souta gulped.

"Yeah, Sis can be very scary at times," he said now backing away from Miroku and sitting down.

"How so?" Kohaku asked.

"Well, Sis does have a black belt in a lot of different martial arts. Gramps enrolled her in them to make her stronger and to be a better priestess. But with that, she has learned so many different ways of fighting…she can be scary when you get her angry," Souta explained (there, for those of you who still thought it was weird that Kagome tied with Inuyasha at sparring in like chapter 2 or something). Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't think so. I've sparred with her before at school once. She wasn't bad," he said.

"But that's you, Inuyasha! The rest of us could be killed by her!" Souta said as Kohaku and Shippo simultaneously gulped at the mention of being killed by Kagome.

"No worries. Just don't jump on Miroku anymore and wait over by the presents like good little boys," Inuyasha said while patting Souta's head.

Kagome was soon downstairs again with Rin and Sango behind her.

"All right, we can open presents now. Sango, why don't you wake Miroku up?" Kagome asked. Sango walked over to Miroku and tried waking him up. He hadn't moved an inch, and that worried Sango a bit before she felt something all too familiar.

"PERVERT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she slapped him really hard and threw him outside the house into a pile of snow. She then mumbled under her breath. "No presents for Miroku,"

Kagome looked back to the group. "Okay…let's get to opening presents then. We will eat breakfast after that and continue our little party,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The presents were interesting to say the least this year. Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku had each received a variety of toys and games. They shouted a chorus of thanks before running off to play.

Sango had received a red scarf for Kirara from Kagome ("Make sure you bring her over next time!" Kagome had yelled), a pretty white, winter jacket from Miroku (something non-perverted, wow), a Wii from Inuyasha (she squealed over that one), and the Naruto Clash of Ninja game for the Wii from Rin (wow, they got her exactly what she wanted before she even said she wanted it).

Miroku was given a lot of candy from Rin (since she didn't know anything else to give him), a mixed CD of his favorite songs from Kagome, some movie he wanted from Inuyasha, and a nice wrist watch from Sango.

Rin was given a china tea set she wanted from Inuyasha and from Kagome, she was given a cute red winter hat. Miroku and Sango didn't know Rin was coming, nor what to give her, however, she forgave them and said they didn't need to get her anything.

For Inuyasha, Miroku gave him a bunch of used coal (to which Inuyasha bonked him on the head and said he regretted giving Miroku his present and he tried to give him something useless), though, Miroku slipped him his real present, a signed autograph from Inuyasha's favorite band. Sango had given a hat to keep mainly his ears warm (Inuyasha thought it would irritate his ears more), Rin gave him a collar she and Sesshomaru had picked out(to which he yelled at her to stop treating him like a dog), and Kagome gave him a beaded necklace (looking exactly like the beads he wears in the anime).

"Thanks Kagome! …This doesn't have some weird spell on it does it?" he asked.

"Do you want me to put one on?" she asked. He shook his head while putting the necklace on and to which, she smiled.

Rin got Kagome tickets for two to a new amusement park ("Invite Inuyasha to go with you!" she had whispered to Kagome), Miroku had gotten her a new guitar pick (because she plays the guitar), Sango had gotten her a pair of gloves (soft pink), and Inuyasha had given her a golden locket (like the one Kagome gave to Inuyasha in the anime).

"Wow! It's pretty!" Kagome said looking at the locket. Inuyasha blushed, scratching his cheek with one clawed finger.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you Inuyasha!" she said. Miroku snickered at how red Inuyasha's face had gotten.

With everyone now with their presents, all were happy. Sango wanted to play her Wii, but they all told her no.

"Aw! But I have to get ready for my rematch with Inuyasha!" she whined, to which they all sweat dropped at.

"Not now, Sango. Besides, the boys have more things planned," Kagome said as Souta came over to them.

"Shippo wants to play American Idol," he said.

Kagome looked at him. "We don't have that game Souta,"

Shippo shook his head. "I mean, let's have a singing contest! There's a karaoke machine right over there and a bajillion CDs (all of which contain Japanese songs!). Besides, Souta said Kagome is a great singer!"

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm not that good,"

"Of course you are! Why don't you sing for them?" Sango asked. Kagome was still embarrassed.

"Keh, would you stop being so modest," Inuyasha said, a surprised Kagome now staring at him. "You sing great. Don't put yourself down and say otherwise,"

Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha before nodding. "Okay,"

Shippo cheered as he looked through the racks of music. Most of the songs he never heard before, so he asked Souta which one would probably sound good. The teens (and adult) watched the kids as they conversed on what song to make Kagome sing.

Kohaku soon picked a CD up, while Souta and Shippo were still talking over music. He put it into the karaoke machine and set up the song he had already decided that Kagome should sing. He put the microphone in Kagome's hand, giving her a small smile before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Sango.

Kagome wondered what song Kohaku had picked and looked at the name. She smiled, thinking he had made a good choice before beginning.

Lost My Music by Hirano Aya (I don't own!)

_hoshizora miage watashi dake no HIKARI oshiete  
anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?_

tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte  
issho ni mita SHINEMA hitorikiri de nagasu

daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
ashita me ga sametara  
hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
tomaranai no yo Hey!!

Everyone turned to Kagome, all eyes and ears on her as she continued singing. Rin had already started recording and was glad she still had her camera on her.

_  
nemuri no fuchi de YUME ga kureru omoi de no One day  
anata no kotoba ni wa sukoshi USO ga atta_

hanasanai yo to KIMI dake da to  
dakishimeta no ni  
yakusoku ga FUWARI to kurai yoru ni kieta

daisuki na hito yo itsumo  
itsumade mo sagashite shimau  
kitto me ga samete mo  
mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning

I lost I lost I lost you!  
While making making my music!  
I lost I lost I lost you!  
mou aenai no? No!

Inuyasha was still amazed at how beautiful Kagome's voice was. '_Just like when we were on that island,' _he thought as he listened on.

_  
daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
ashita me ga sametara  
hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!_

daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
kitto me ga samete mo  
mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
tomaranai no yo  
I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
mada aeru yo ne? ne!

Everyone clapped as Kagome bowed with a smile. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, a toothy grin on his face.

"You were great, Kagome!" he said.

"Thank you Shippo. It was fun,"

Inuyasha picked Shippo off of Kagome by the tail before setting him on the ground. "See, I told you. You did an amazing job, Kagome,"

Kagome blushed and smiled. She hugged Inuyasha, causing him to blush and everyone else in the room to grin. "Thanks, Inuyasha,"

"Just a hug! Come on! Let's see some more action!" Miroku called out before being kicked in the gut, face, and side of his head by Sango, Rin, and Kohaku.

"You'll ruin the moment!" Sango and Rin yelled.

"Why did you kick Miroku, Kohaku?" Shippo asked.

Kohaku smiled. "Perfect timing to practice my kick,"

"Oh, smart," Souta and Shippo replied.

Kagome looked at them all with a smile. "Well, that concludes our Christmas party. There's still leftover food from yesterday if anyone is hungry,"

Inuyasha and Shippo had already left to go get some food. Miroku and Sango shook their heads.

"Well, we better get going now," Rin said.

"You're right. I'll go grab Shippo and Inuyasha," Miroku said as he walked into the kitchen. He was holding Shippo in one hand and the back of Inuyasha's shirt in the other when he came back in the living room. Both were eating still, causing everyone to begin laughing at how much Inuyasha and Shippo ate.

"Take care everyone!" Kagome said. Everyone except Kagome and Souta waved bye before leaving.

Kagome and Souta sat onto the couch, tired after their party. Souta looked around and frowned.

"Um…sis…"

"What's up Souta?"

"We still have to clean up,"

"What!?" Kagome looked around the room, noticing how messy it was. "Aw, man…"

* * *

Sakura: Gomen nasai, minna! This chapter isn't one of my best, but I did my best.

Kaori: Well, I'm all fed. Hey Sakura...what's with all of these other stories on your computer?

Sakura: I was thinking about writing more fanfics, but I can hardly keep up with this one. I've gotten severe writer's block for it. However, I will continue it. I have plans for the next chapter already, I just need time to write it out.

Kaori: All right. Well, please review people!


End file.
